Increasing The Weeks
by Karyukai
Summary: Cloud is a new recruit in the ranks of ShinRa and aims to fit in as best he can. He doesn't anticipate meeting 1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair however, and the days they encounter keep building up - along with the desire to see each other for longer. But with ShinRa falling apart at the seams, can they survive the lies and intrigue that seem destined to tear them apart? AU Crisis Core
1. W e e k I

**A/N: Big thanks to Mystic! If you have ever read her Clack story _Crystal Clear _(it's freakin' epic) then you will recognise the beginning of this story. Don't panic. My lovely friend knows that I've written the beginning (and only the beginning) very similarly to hers. I'm so grateful to her for getting me back into writing fanfiction (although, admittedly, I've never posted anything before. Be gentle with me?) So er...enjoy! **

* * *

**[Week I]  
**

**Wednesday Evening  
**

It wasn't hard to know who your superiors were here and it certainly wasn't hard to know who was in the trophy-cabinet at ShinRa. Cloud had been training for SOLDIER long enough to know the names of men he should respect the most, and he wanted nothing more than to avoid these ShinRa Icons at all costs.

The name that struck both fear and wonder in his heart so far was General Sephiroth. A man he had seen once, from a distance, and stared at enraptured. But his induction seminar was two months behind him now and none of the elite had, thankfully, crossed his path.

Being a nobody had its perks and, for the most part, Cloud liked it that way.

Even if...Cloud was still the runt that others found amusing at his expense. Why had he thought it would be different? Well, because he didn't have a past in ShinRa. It was supposed to be a new beginning where he had harmed no one and could prove that he was something. He didn't know what, but he wanted to be worth something that others would look upon with a glimpse of approval. That's what he wanted. Cloud wanted to go back to Nibelheim...as a SOLDIER.

The sound of the door opening made him jump a little, snapping his head in its direction.

"Bwaha! I have found you!" cried his roommate, Soshi. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Grumbling something about having nabbed food on his return to the room, Cloud relaxed back into the bed, returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Still hurting from the run?" Soshi asked with a rueful grin, hopping onto the bed opposite Cloud's.

"All twenty miles of it," was his even reply, flashing Soshi a smile.

Cloud was grateful to have Soshi. He was the only person Cloud truly thought of as a friend and, even though Soshi was taller and probably stronger, he regarded Cloud as just 'another one of the guys'. He didn't understand why Cloud got so much hassle. His deducted solution was; if Cloud talked to people more often, then they would probably see him as more of an equal. Soshi didn't understand that Cloud preferred his own company.

"You know what you need?" said Soshi.

"Enlighten me," he responded flatly.

"A hot shower, it'll help sooth your muscles," Soshi explained before reaching beneath his bed to retrieve black boot polish, his messy brown hair falling into his eyes.

Shifting like a limbless cat, trying to avoid pain shooting through his legs, Cloud grunted and closed his eyes. A shower sounded good but the thought of moving seemed fatal. He heard his roommate remark upon some new deep gouges cut into his boots, but paid no attention as sleep ensnared his heavy mind.

* * *

**Thursday morning:**

With reluctance, Cloud slowly blinked his eyes open. How long had he been asleep? The room was still dark...and suspiciously quiet. "Soshi?" Cloud mumbled. Pushing up as best he could and leaning on his left forearm, Cloud swung his head close to the bedside table and squinted at the glowing red digits of his clock until the haze became readable.

"SHIT!" he bellowed, eyes springing open and body lurching out of bed. Shiva he felt weak. It was 6AM. and Cloud was supposed to be in his basic-training class at six! His asshole of a training instructor was going to make him pay for such tardiness.

Changing as fast as he could physically manage he charged out the room, cursing Soshi with a vengeance for not waking him up. His muscles were burning from the day before, but Cloud did not break his sprint. What would his instructor do? He could already foresee his sergeant yelling, degrading him with some comment and then setting him a large amount of press-ups. The number 'one-hundred' loomed in his mind's-eye. Will I ever get a break? he thought desperately, before smacking into someone and flying back to the ground.

"Hey, no running in the halls, kid!" spoke a good-humoured voice.

Groaning and touching his forehead, Cloud forced himself to look up. His jaw fell slack.

"What's your hurry?" asked the man he'd crashed into, his hand extended down to Cloud. Long black hair fell into his eyes; everything about him unmistakable.

"I – I was...am, late for class," Cloud admitted, accepting the offered hand. His face burned with embarrassment.

"That's no reason to hurt yourself - or others," the SOLDIER chuckled, his gaze never leaving Cloud's face. "I'm Zack," he said with a decisive nod, perhaps thinking it would ease Cloud's tension. No luck. Cloud couldn't unclench his fists or shift his feet apart - he felt stuck, pinned to attention.

"Yeah, I know." A blush started to attack his cheeks. A better response might have been, 'I'm Cadet Strife, sir', but a whirlwind of curses was flooding Cloud's head. All he could think of was how he had just charged into a First Class SOLDIER, the soldier who trained directly under Commander Angeal Hewley.

"Oh, well good." Zack's grin widened. "And you are?"

A bucket of icy water seemed to have been poured over Cloud's body. Was Zack going to report him?

"Nameless?" Zack teased, tilting his head when he got no response.

Cloud hurriedly shook his head. "I - no. Sorry. I'm Strife, sir, Cadet Strife."

Zack laughed, but there was something that sounded fond about it. "Ah-dear. No first name? So we're semi-nameless."

"I -" Cloud snapped his head up and almost wished he hadn't tried to meet Zack's eyes, but it felt rude to look away again. Trying hard to stand at attention and return the confident stare, he replied, "Cloud, sir. My name is Cloud."

"Cloud," Zack nodded. "It's nice to meet you, even if you did almost run me down!"

"Sorry, sir." Relieved to look away from Zack's obscenely blue eyes, Cloud stared at the man's chest instead, studying the black woollen pattern of his tank-top with determined concentration. The back of his eyes began to burn and he tightened his lips together – wishing the floor would swallow him alive.

"Very apologetic, aren't you?" Zack mused.

Cloud tried to smile but half grimaced instead – attempted to look up at his superior and then changed his mind. Cloud could see his name sinking deeper into the 'black-list'. He'd barely even started the training programme and already he felt like he wouldn't make it halfway through with all the scorn he got and mistakes he made. And Zack freakin' Fair? Cloud held his breath and widened his eyes.

"Hmm..." Leaning back to look at Cloud better, Zack crossed his arms.

"Yes sir?" Perhaps, as a Cadet, Cloud could get away with grovelling. What could he offer? To polish Zack's boots every day? To give up his free weekend afternoon's and - and what? Finish Zack's paperwork while he went off to a bar? Cloud could do that. He had decent writing skills.

"Who's your instructor this morning?"

"Sergeant Takihiro." He began to feel heavier. Zack was taking a mental note of him should Cloud ever screw up again.

"Come with me, Strife."

"I – yessir."

As soon as Zack turned his back, Cloud cringed. It took a lot of strength to straighten up but he still couldn't stop frowning. How did he go about asking for favours, or pardons? He sighed. The on-coming press-ups Cloud could handle. The humiliation he could mostly handle, too. The look on one particular student's face, however, he couldn't bear to think about. There always had to be one peer who just loved to watch others burn.

As they headed down the turquoise-themed corridors, Zack turned to look at Cloud. He was surprised to see Zack grinning. With a sweep of his hand, Zack urged for Cloud to walk beside him.

"So, how are you finding your classes, Cloud?"

"All right I suppose," he mumbled softly.

"Not a favourite class?"

"Mmm...maybe materia studies."

"Oh, I loved that one too! The combinations you can make are just real neat, especially elemental materia – but you probably haven't started that yet. You're probably still on healing techniques and the importance of their condition, right?"

"Yeah," was all Cloud could say. They had actually started on shields. He side-glanced warily at Zack.

"My favourite was physical practise though. Getting to grips with combat, the fun stuff, you know? How to wield a cool looking sword around and not get your ass kicked at the same time! Do you like combat training?"

A dark frown took over Cloud's face again. "Not so much." He stared at the floor like he was hoping the clinical colour would turn into acid. He thought of the student in combat training who loved to aggravate Cloud, almost like it was a national sport.

"Hmmm..." Zack mused once more. Cloud chose to act like he hadn't heard this time.

The glass doors that labelled the end on this zone hissed open for the two of them, and Cloud followed the First Class SOLDIER in the direction of his combat class. Why was Zack personally delivering him to class? To make sure he got the right punishment? To tell Takihiro he wanted Cloud under a stricter thumb? To make sure Cloud went to the class at all?

They came to an optional turn in the corridor: carry straight on, or turn right.

"Stay here a moment," said Zack, and he jogged down the right corridor, knocked briefly on a door (hardly waiting for a reply) and disappeared inside the academic-classroom. A few minutes later he strode out with a piece paper in hand. "Here," he grinned, holding out the sheet for Cloud.

Cloud looked at it dubiously. What kind of a report card was this? He raised his hand to take it. "Umm...what is it, sir?"

"Just a greeting from First Class Zack. But I'd head straight to class now, you're late enough as it is."

Cloud glanced at the handwriting scrawled across the paper, baffled, not actually reading it, and then returned his confused eyes to Zack. His superior's smile softened. "Try smile, kid. I know it's tough here, but I reckon smiling suits you."

Cloud's hands intensified their grip on the piece of paper.

With a brief tap on Cloud's upper arm, Zack finished, "See you around, Strife," and saluted with two fingers as he turned and strode back the way they had come. Cloud watched him go, a slight smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

Before Zack was out of sight, Cloud began skimming through what he'd written.

'Hello Sergeant Takihiro! Listen, just want to apologise for Cloud being late. I nabbed the kid on my way to see Hojo. I had way too many boxes to carry and seeing as we ran into each other - files soaring everywhere – I asked him to help me out. He seemed pretty adamant he shouldn't be late for class, so I promised I'd write him a note. Sorry he's late for your class. My fault completely. Zack Fair /signature/'

Cloud heard the doors open and close before he had the chance to catch a final glimpse of him. He wanted to run after and say 'thanks', but ran the other way instead; ready to give Takihiro a smug little grin. Everyone knew what Takihiro was like...


	2. W e e k II

**A/U: A little bit longer than the last entry. Again, remnants of Mystic's story _Crystal Clear _(gosh, I shall forever be grateful for her inspiration) but if you have read her story, then you'll notice her influence dwindle as I take my own stand! Mwahaha! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**[Week II]  
**

**Tuesday:**

"Kunsel, please. Not now," Zack hissed, peering down the corridors. He worried that someone might spot them. Kunsel took a step closer and Zack took one away, the wall lightly meeting his back. Even though Kunsel was only slightly taller than him, such close proximity was overwhelming.

Light refracted off the glass walls in the centre of Area 43. There were four in total, and they created a glass chamber behind Kunsel, meaning the other corridors beyond the glass were perfectly visible. Zack felt like they were on the wrong side of a fish-bowl - like they were on display to anyone who walked passed. At the moment, no one was around, but the mere _possibility _of being caught sent goosebumps down his spine and stirred an irresistible excitement in his stomach.

"But, Zack," Kunsel whispered, his eyes studying every inch of Zack's face, "you said you'd think about it. Have you not, thought of me..." his voice lowered to barely more than a breath, "at all?" and Kunsel trapped him with a magnetic stare.

The intensity of Kunsel's gaze made Zack's chest feel constricted and his breathes tightened as Kunsel took another, infinitesimal shuffle closer. The limited space between them made Zack's head whir and his paranoia heightened. "I – well, yes but... Kunsel..."

Kunsel's eyes roamed down Zack's neck. For one moment, it was hard not to surrender to that hungry look; watching Kunsel lick his lips ever so slightly with the tip of his tongue, a burning desire in the man's eyes.

"Kunsel...I...please..." Zack whispered, wishing Kunsel would stop staring at Zack's pliant mouth with such a passionate need. If Kunsel tried to kiss him, Zack knew he wasn't going to resist. "We can't do this..." he pleaded. It was hard enough trying to be calm about this. Zack knew he would only use Kunsel and he didn't want to hurt him like that. Kunsel was always dorkishly nice to him, always there for him, but Zack didn't want Kunsel the way he sincerely wanted Zack.

"We want each other for different reasons," he managed to whisper as Kunsel pressed his hand to the wall by Zack's head. He saw the denial harden in his friend's eyes.

"Ah! Here you are, sir!"

The two of them gasped like they were choking on sushi. Zack roughly pushed Kunsel back from him and Kunsel transformed into an attentive, quivering wreck.

"I – er – it was – hello. Um, hi," Kunsel blurted.

"_Cloud_?" Zack cried, his voice cracking on the name. He stared at him like a deer in the head lights. His heart hammered against his chest, his breathe grew disjointed and his limbs went awkwardly tense. _Did he see that? _Zack though. _Oh sweet Shiva, I hope he didn't see that. Shit, how embarrassing._ Zack hoped his cheeks weren't as red as they felt. _No, he won't assume anything, will he? _How had Zack not noticed the bright bob of blond hair out the corner of his eye?

"Hi! You OK?" he asked in a pitch higher than normal.

"Um..." The cadet fidgeted a second. He turned his eyes to the floor, as if unable to meet Zack's, and managed to smile politely. At least the kid was smiling a bit.

"May I talk with you, please?" asked Cloud.

Clapping his hands together Zack smiled like his face had cracked, and captured the chance to escape Kunsel. "Of course! Right now? Sure, that's fine."

Kunsel spluttered something but knew he shouldn't make a scene before Cloud.

Cloud's smile became full-bloom and he gave a petite bow of relief. "Thanks, sir."

Not waiting for Cloud to say anything else, Zack strode off; jerking his head to indicate they should walk-and-talk, but the tiny smirk on Cloud's face insinuated he had wanted this. Turning left, Zack placed his hands on his hips, his head held high as if he were able to breathe again. "Ahh... So, how can I help, Strife?"

He was surprised to hear Cloud chuckle. Glancing down, Zack's stomach lighten to see his soft features blushing.

"You can't really," Cloud smirked. "You just sounded like you needed some help."

Zack stopped in his tracks, panic hitting his chest again.

"Just repayment," he mumbled sheepishly, voice softer than usual. "I won't tell anyone. I...should I have... I – I'm sorry." Cloud's cheeks looked feverish and Zack realised he was feeling extremely stupid.

"Hey no! It's...OK." Zack scratched the back of his head, his heart pounding. "Just wasn't expecting you to, er, say _that._"

There was an awkward pause, and Zack stole many glimpses of Cloud. He'd forgotten how drawing he was; his friendly eyes, tilted smile, delicate nose…

"I do have one question though," Cloud whispered at last, rocking on the balls of his feet. The words shook through Zack and he fought to stop staring.

"Oh?" Zack folded his arms and raised a devious eyebrow, suppressing his flirtatious nature as best as possible.

"Yeah. Um, why did you write me an absence note last week?" Cloud still couldn't hold his gaze and a bubbling laugh arose in Zack's throat. He couldn't help it. Fondness for the boy's behaviour bled through him again, forcing everything that was tense inside to slow down. He started walking once more and tapped Cloud's shoulder, urging him along.

"If I'm honest, it's because you looked as though you were going to cry."

"What?!" Cloud gasped, offended.

"Hey, don't take it personally! We all have bad weeks -"

"But!"

"An' you'll toughen up. Takihiro is a conniving dick, even to me sometimes."

A frustrated sigh sounded from his companion and a part of Zack grew more curious to understand him. "So... Thanks for rescuing _me_," Zack said gently.

He was surprised to see a grin sweep across Cloud's face. It disappeared in a flash, as if he were trying to hide it. "Kay," he replied. "I'm glad I actually helped. I got worried you didn't want to be interrupted after all."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Zack cringed, stomach churning with shame. "Well, I didn't want to be found like that but, I'm glad you showed up anyways."

Cloud beamed at him and Zack was spellbound. A wave of butterflies rose up into his chest, a swollen feeling of pleasure and excitement. He had to know more about this person, it was rare to find someone who held this much of Zack's interest. What was it that made Cloud unusual? A small thing, for sure, but intriguing nonetheless.

Clearing his throat, Cloud gazed off yet again. "So, I guess we're even now," he teased.

There was a flux of movement down the corridor and the sound of recruits heading to lunch caught their attention.

"Did you just have a study class?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, I was meant to -"

"Hey Cloud!"

The pair of them stopped and searched for the interruption through the rapidly thronging crowd. Zack noted a young brunette boy waving at them, his arm bouncing back and forth like an elastic band.

"Hi Soshi!" Cloud called back, waving with less vigor.

Soshi approached with a confident stride and stopped at attention before Zack, giving him a bow of acknowledgement. "Good day, sir," he greeted, making Zack straighten and harden his face with a hint of authority.

"Good day – Soshi..." Zack replied, trailing off in an attempt to imply he wanted to know Soshi's full name. Soshi didn't catch on.

"This is Soshi Samizawa," Cloud stepped in, trying to discreetly wave his hand at Soshi, indicating he should stand up again.

"Oh, yeah, pleased to meet you, sir!" Soshi grinned, standing tall.

"Yeah, and you. A friend of Cloud's, I presume?"

"You bet!" Soshi cried.

Zack's hands rose to his hips as he looked from Soshi to Cloud, trying to smile at how Cloud seemed a lot more nervous.

"Well," Cloud announced, clapping his hands together and moving to stand next to Soshi, "I guess I'll see you around. Thanks for your time, sir."

Realising he was leaving, Zack raised a nonchalant hand. The swell of cheer inside his chest deflated. "Er, not at all." His grin felt unconvincing and he couldn't help but scratch the back of his neck as Soshi swung an arm over Cloud's shoulders, pacing them towards the canteen.

"You were talking to _Zack Fair_?" Zack heard Soshi fail to whisper. "What's that about?!"

"Not a lot, I just helped him carry some boxes..." Cloud lied.

A slight smile tugged at Zack's mouth and he let his hand swing to his side. Coming to his senses, he strode off in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Saturday:**

Cloud was grateful for the afternoons off that came with Saturdays and Sundays. Awake and dressed at five in the morning, like usual, their late morning class was a gruelling combat-training session with Takihiro. Two hours later and Cloud still felt wretched. Takihiro had deliberately paired Cloud with Yuki, he just knew it. Yuki. That conniving, arrogant bastard had smashed into Cloud's back like a behemoth; bludgeoned it into a collection of swollen, mottled bruises. For a moment, Cloud had to wonder if he was really 'a worthless country-boy who couldn't even defeat a Blugu'.

With every hit Cloud had wanted to hit back harder. Bit-by-bit, his control had frayed like a taught rope. If Takihiro hadn't blown the whistle for the end of practice, Cloud swore he could have dominated Yuki.

After that, the long 'History of Materia' class was a struggle to stay awake in - not that it wasn't interesting. Cloud sure hadn't known that materia was created from crystallised Mako, either naturally or artificially. There wasn't much else he took in however (aside from there being a Mako Fountain in the Nibelheim mountains), after catching a glimpse of Zack Fair and the General pass the glass door of his classroom. Smiling, he had let himself succumb to exhaustion and his thoughts fill with Zack.

A warm, tingling tightness seized his chest when he thought of Zack Fair, and Cloud worried that he was thinking of Zack as more than a friend. But Zack did talk to him without formalities... Well, what was he expecting, a robot? Most higher ranks spoke to cadets like human beings. Cloud was just so used to thinking that the military would be one hundred percent seriousness, that the lack of it was surprising. Zack seemed loose; _relaxed_ around Cloud... Then again, he didn't know if this was any reason to be excited. Maybe Zack was a nonchalant guy with everyone. Cloud had only seen Zack react to Soshi, and that SOLDIER who had _clearly_ been making a move on him.

As Cloud wandered towards the showers, anticipating the warm water penetrating his muscles, he debated Zack's age...

Stripping down when inside the locker-room, he dashed into the showers and hit one of the buttons on the wall. A cascade of water thundered over his head and immediately flattened his hair. Cloud sighed at the warm liquid, sliding his fingers through his hair to remove it from his face, head tilting back to let the water course down his chest. His hands slipped down his neck, shoulders and arms, pleased to _feel_ that he was definitely getting stronger. Cloud took another deep breath, in and out.

_I wonder where Zack showers?_ Cloud opened his eyes, realising what he had just thought. He placed his hands on the tiled wall and tried to think of something else...but a naked image of Zack's toned body kept flickering across his mind. Cloud rubbed his eyes with the water, hands flushing through his hair again and glanced over his shoulder at the empty showers. Glimpsing down at himself, Cloud felt hot in the face and shuffled to a shower in the corner, just in case someone else joined him for a mid-day wash.

His heart thundered inside his chest as Cloud leaned one arm against the wall again; knowing he liked thinking of Zack this way, knowing he could not avoid imaging him in the showers. Peering over his shoulder towards the door, Cloud surged with excitement at being alone. His stomach coiled into molten knots as he thought of Zack, his chest heaved with each breath. All he could see was Zack looking up at him, smiling submissively, Cloud drowning in his deep blue gaze.

His self-control wavered as Cloud's arousal grew thicker. This was crazy, wasn't Zack just a friend? Did he really want to break that boundary - give into this swelling desire? It didn't require much deliberation. Zack was hot, and Cloud liked it.

Closing his eyes, wanting desperately to slide a hand down his length, a few lustful murmurs slipped from his mouth. It had been so long since Cloud had felt such an aching desire. He longed for nothing more than Zack's lips to part over the rounded head of his cock. This was so inappropriate. Cloud was not even _ranked_ to be considered below Zack's status, and yet, the thought of feeling Zack's pulsing breath was too vivid a fantasy to turn down.

Sucking in his bottom lip, Cloud's hand slid down his stomach, skirted the length of his straining bulge...when the sound of someone's feet slapped against the tiled flooring. Cloud jerked up-right, his is face inflamed with embarrassment. The intruder went straight to a shower on the opposite side of the room and, with a quick look, Cloud recognised a cadet from his classes.

"Shit," he mouthed to himself.

Switching off the shower, Cloud paced backwards a metre, turning towards the wall for protection. Then, holding his breath, he sprinted sideways into the locker room. He dived at his towel and slumped onto a bench, groaning in relief and disappointment.

* * *

**That Afternoon:**

"You alright, Cloud? You look uneasy," Soshi observed. "What's troubling you?"

"Nothing! It's really nothing! Sorry..."

They were currently meandering around Midgar. The afternoon sun had pierced the greenish clouds and a cool breeze replaced the usual, stifling heat. Its pleasantness made Soshi want to eat out and enjoy the freedom.

Soshi folded his arms, dissatisfied with Cloud's answer. "Now Cloud, I realise you're not the talkative type, but somethin's -" He gasped, stopping in his tracks. "Is it a girl?" A wild smile played over his lips.

"What? NO!" Cloud jumped back, his stomach lurching, and Soshi laughed.

"It is, isn't it? Is she hot? Can I meet her? You should bring her out!"

"Soshi, stop it. I don't like any girls."

"Oooh, I see... It's a guyyyy!"

Cloud felt his cheeks heat up, his hands squeezing into fists.

"Aww, c'mon, Cloud. I'm only teasin'." Soshi grinned, leaning an arm on Cloud's shoulder.

"It's not funny," he mumbled, wondering if Zack's name was written across his forehead.

They picked out a cafe buzzing with customers; the air redolent with the smell of food, coffee, smoke and children's ice-cream. The atmosphere seeped into Cloud, filling him with a floating happiness, and he wondered if Zack ever went to this place, too. A blush steeped over him at the random thought, eyes darting to Soshi to check he hadn't noticed. Cloud felt ridiculous for wanting to know more about Zack - _a lot_ more, in fact - but he couldn't deny his attraction to the man.

He shook his head hard and sucked in a deep breath. Cloud had to see him again, but for now, he needed to stop obsessing over the few minutes Zack had spent with him. Even so... Cloud wanted more minutes together.

On their return through Sector Eight, Cloud was stunned to receive an unexpected clout to the back of his head! He staggered forward, wincing in pain, grabbing the place he'd been assaulted. With an angry growl, he spun around. Cloud's gut twisted at the sight of Yuki and one of his friends. They stood tall in the glare of the afternoon light, hands on their hips and faces set in a grimace.

"What are you doing?" Soshi demanded, raising his fists. Cloud fought not to do the same as fury spiralled through him like fire.

They had been so engrossed in their conversation about the Fresher's Fantasy Party (Soshi mainly trying to convince Cloud to attend) that they had unconsciously dismissed the approaching footsteps as another of the many civilians around them.

"Blugu-boy thinks he's pretty tough." Yuki pulled up one of his sleeves to show a shallow cut on his arm, a blow from earlier training. Cloud smirked. "I think he needs pulling down from that pedestal he thinks he's on."

"What?" Cloud hissed, his jaw stiffening. "You need to take your head out your ass!"

"Yeah!" Soshi jeered.

Yuki's mouth twisted into a warped sneer of amusement. "At least mine fits. Your head is swollen with that ego of yours."

Stupid. It was stupid and Cloud knew it, but everything about Yuki's attitude; his voice, his very _face_; made Cloud want to tear things apart. Gathering his strength, irritating the bruises on his back, Cloud shoved at Yuki's shoulders and cried, "Your head fits because it's full of air!"

* * *

**Later...  
**

This was it. Everything went downhill from here, for sure. Cloud felt like such an idiot!

Smeared with blood and new bruises, Yuki, Soshi, Cloud and Yuki's friend all sat silently outside a foreboding-looking office. That stupid SOLDIER who had tried hitting on Zack the other day had spotted the riot and pulled the four of them apart. He had practically screamed at them until the life-stream shattered!

Cloud wasn't going anywhere in ShinRa now. This would tarnish his measly reputation for months and, to make things worse, he had taken Soshi down with him. Cloud bounced his leg, unable to sit still, keeping his face as stoic as possible.

The four offenders jumped as the office door hissed open.

Cloud felt his face drain white, his body spiralling into numbness, as Zack Fair sauntered into the hallway. First Class Zack kept his hands on his hips and stared seriously at the floor. Cloud and the others leapt to their feet, bodies at attention; though Cloud could feel himself swaying on the spot.

"You're lucky the General is away, otherwise you wouldn't have me to contend with." His voice was low, and Cloud shrivelled at the authority in it. Zack stopped in front of them and let his hands drop, using them to express himself, disappointment written in his every action. "Guys, do you know how immature that was?"

A hard lump formed in Cloud's throat.

"You're training to be SOLDIERs! What the _hell _were you thinking? You represent ShinRa and its army. Everything you do is scrutinised by the public, and you embarrassed yourselves and the company."

Cloud didn't want to be here. He wanted to be someone else, somewhere far away in a light that Zack would admire. But it was too late for that. Cloud knew Zack saw him young and immature now. He'd ruined it for himself - ruined everything.

"But the fact that you would pick a fight with each other in the _first place_ is childish. Do you want to make it to even Third Class? Then you're gonna have to start handling your differences like adults. Guys..." Zack sighed and looked down the corridor. "Look, just don't do it again. You're released with a warning and will be on intensive cleaning duty for the next four days, OK? I don't like the responsibility of telling people off, so...get it together, you hear?"

"Yessir," they mumbled out of unison, Cloud unsure if he had spoken at all. Zack jerked his chin at them, his gaze sweeping across their faces. Cloud tried to hold his gaze as it lingered on him, but blood pulsed so loudly in his ears that Zack's voice seemed hushed when he spoke again.

"Dismissed."

The four boys turned to the right and marched five paces forward before they knew they had permission to amble away. Cloud's knees shook. He wanted to run back and say, 'I'm sorry! I'm not childish!' as many times as he could possibly manage in one breath. But he kept on walking away. It was too late now.

* * *

**Sunday:**

Sat behind his desk at seven o'clock in the evening, Zack Fair wearily set down his pen and sighed. Leaning back into his seat, he stared at the thick mission file he was only halfway through reading and correcting. He had been pushing a pen for so long today that he fought to concentrate on the material. What had he just read? He'd stopped taking anything in. Closing his eyes, Zack longed for the half-day weekends that came with being a Cadet and a Third Class.

Dragging a hand down his face, Zack decided he needed to get out. He needed fresh air and human interaction. It was lonesome whenever Sephiroth and Angeal worked in the field for days or weeks at a time.

All the same, he continued to stare at the file in front of him, guilt-ridden that he hadn't finished it. If he didn't finish it now, he wondered if he'd manage to get up an hour earlier tomorrow in order to complete it. Part of him knew he was lying to himself, another part of him ceased to care.

He withdrew his PHS from his pocket and held it in his right hand, then picked up the thick mission file and balanced it in his left. He weighed them up and down, staring at each one in turn. "Work – friends. Work – friends." Almost in a trance, Zack played this procrastination game for a few minutes.

Someone knocked on the glass door of his office. Zack dropped the items back onto his desk with a clatter. "Er, come in?" he called, clearing his throat.

The frosted glass door was pushed open to reveal Kunsel. "Hey," he said.

"Hey!" Zack grinned and stood up, almost knocking over his chair. He caught it and rushed to clear up his desk, sweeping aside waves of paper. The surface of his desk wasn't going to be visible for the next few days.

Avoiding Kunsel's eye Zack flipped open his PHS and pretended to check the time. "What's up?" he asked, pleased to see he had a message to read instead.

"Came to see if you wanna to go out! How about it?" Kunsel raised his hands as if to defend himself. "Not just you and me – er – Aerith called me. She said she'd meet us at The Advent Bar."

"Yeah," Zack said with a grin. "I just got the invitation." He vaguely held up his PHS before snapping it shut. "But The Advent Bar?" Zack groaned. "That's the cadet bar. I mean -" Zack stopped himself, giddiness swelling inside his stomach. There were a few new cadets he wouldn't mind talking to, actually. One in particular he had a few questions for. Flicking hair out of his eyes, Zack concentrated hard on hiding his change in mood.

"Aw, c'mon," said Kunsel, "you've been in here all day. Surely there's nothing that can't wait until tomorrow by now? And I haven't seen you almost all week." Zack pretended to think about this, staring at the work he still had to do and scratched the back of his head. "Nor's Aerith!" Kunsel added. "C'mooon!"

Sighing, Zack sauntered around his desk and swung his arms by his sides, seeing if he could touch them behind his back. "Yeah alright," he conceded, grinning as he hooked his thumbs into his belt loops.

Kunsel gave him a crooked smile. "You didn't really need persuading, did you?" he said, realising that Zack had just been playing him. Zack pretended to sigh forlornly. He enjoyed winding Kunsel up, making him guess his mind, fooling him into believing every tale Zack came out with. Kunsel probably humoured him far too much.

"Ah, I suppose not."

Kunsel chuckled and brushed his fingers over Zack's elbow, his gaze becoming more sincere. The feeling tingled up Zack's arm and sent a delightful shiver down his back. Oh, no, no! He knew that look; recognised the temptation rising in his stomach.

"Best we go then!" Zack cried, his voice a pitch higher than normal, and he forced a grin before striding out the office.

They left ShinRa headquarters and boarded the train to Sector Seven. After walking through the slums with a sense of awkwardness between them, Zack and Kunsel finally approached The Advent Bar. Zack sped up, glancing at the name over the bar door, excitement fluttering through him. He grinned, remembering when he used to come here as a cadet himself.

Swaggering through the door, hands sliding up to his hips, Zack scanned the dark, smoggy room. He was surprised by how nostalgic it felt; the twenty-odd sets of tables and chairs out around the room, the dart board in the far left corner by the bar, and the warm crimson paint that decorated the walls.

He spotted Aerith sat at the bar, a glass of lime soda next to her. She chatted to the familiar bar-tender and Zack stirred inside at the companionable scene. He missed the sight of her and wanted to be the one receiving her attention. Taking a deep breath, reassuring himself he'd get just that in a moment, Zack counted a few groups of six around the room. Other than that, the place was relatively empty. Zack observed all this in a matter of moments and only let his smile drop by a fraction.

Zack chastised himself. Well, what had he been expecting? It was Sunday, and it wasn't as late as most party-goers would consider decent drinking hours – Zack himself remembered late nights out as a cadet. Going out before nine o'clock just felt too sensible! Besides, some cadets had intensive cleaning duty…

He continued to waltz his way towards Aerith as the bar-tender nodded his head at Zack and Kunsel.

"Guys!" Aerith cheered, slipping off of her stool.

"Hey Aerith!" Zack said, opening his arms wide for her as she scurried to close the distance between them. She made a small noise of happiness when they hugged each other tightly, and the flowery scent of her hair filled his nose. A forgotten sense of peace steeped through Zack, triggering a genuine smile in him. "How have you been?" he asked as they pulled apart, glancing around the room again – just in case he'd missed something.

"Wonderful!" she replied, moving to hug Kunsel as well. Zack took this as another chance to search the room. You couldn't be too careful. "It's been so long since I've seen you!" Aerith continued over Kunsel's shoulder and Zack returned his attention to her.

They sat together at a table, Zack with his back to the wall so he could see the main door, and talked ravenously. He hadn't realised just how much he had been away from his friends lately. It felt good to ramble, laugh and listen.

"So, is Sephiroth coming back anytime soon?" Aerith asked, having pointed out how tired Zack looked.

"Not that I know of – wait..." He thought about it a moment. "Possibly, actually. Gaia I hope so. I'd like to spread the work out between Seph and Angeal again." Zack chuckled at the thought of those two. "It's Genesis I want to know about! Where's he been flitting off to?"

"He's been flitting off?" she asked. "Is Sephiroth looking for him then?"

"Mooost likely. Genesis went off two weeks ago and never returned." With a heavy sigh, Zack rubbed his eyes. "Man, I'm so tired."

"You really do look it." He was touched by the motherly smile on Aerith's face and would have reached over to squeeze her arm if he could be bothered.

"Yeah right," agreed Kunsel, "you should make Lazard get one of those Turks working for you!" He draped one arm around Zack's neck and he let out an awkward laugh, glancing at the door as he carefully removed Kunsel's arm.

"One of the Turks? No thanks, that's the last thing I need." Zack stiffened, spotting one of Cloud's friend sat on the other side of the room. As nonchalantly as possible, Zack tipped his head to the side a little, attempting to see around Aerith. He couldn't remember the cadet's name – something being with 'S'? But there was no Cloud with him.

Zack was curious to ask Cloud why he had picked a fight. He hadn't seemed like the type to lash out but, then again, it wouldn't be the first time Zack had misread someone's character – and it always bothered him when he did.

The rest of the evening, though pleasant, passed slowly and he couldn't help glancing at the door.


	3. W e e k III: part one

This chapter is so totally dedicated to Tobi-Uchiha, my new wife XD  
I DON'T OWN THESE GORGEOUS MEN – or Final Fantasy.

EDIT: Typos now corrected. Thanks Tobi-wifey-kins!

* * *

[W e e k III]  
**Thursday**

"All right recruits," said Sergeant Gomez – leading sergeant of Cloud's squadron, "you've been selected to clear out Sector Seven of the slums today. There's a real flux of Ahrimans." The tall sergeant paced before them, rubbing his hands together grimly. They were currently stood in a small squad of eight on one of the top floors of Shinra Headquarters. The wall behind their sergeant was mostly made of tinted green glass, etched with the Shinra logo, and Cloud watched two flood-lights that searched the skies in the city beyond. It was night time and it felt like a balloon of excitement was swelling inside him.

Sergeant Gomez softly clapped his hands together and then held onto his belt loops. "Perform to your best ability, 'cause I'll tell you now, Director Lazard will be watching. Your main duty is to draw all the Ahrimans out of hiding and exterminate them with as little fuss as possible. Do that well, and the director will give you a favourable evaluation."

"Psch, that'll be easy!" said one of the other cadets and Cloud couldn't help grinning in agreement. This was his chance to show the director he really was SOLDIER material. He could almost see the black mark next his name being erased. Gomez grinned back at them.

"Sure, but don't get cocky, kids," he said and there was a murmur of laughter throughout the squad. "Fall out in a second and then go grab a sword from over -" Gomez's voice was suddenly drowned out by piercing sirens and a cool female voice speaking through the facility tannoy.

"Activating combat mode," she said, "the main lobby has been breached. All respective personnel are required to engage." Red lights flashed around the room and metal barricades dropped down over the large windows with a resonating clash.

"What's going on?" cried Soshi who was stood next to Cloud. Cloud just shook his head, eyes wide as adrenaline swiftly pumped throughout his body. The female voice continued to recite her message and in the distance, they could hear a stream of doors hissing open and muddled shouts from random employees.

Their sergeant faltered for only a few seconds. "Right, everyone," he barked and the eight cadets braced expectantly. "This isn't a drill. Grab a sword from the back of the room. I've picked out the ones we usually use in training. You four," he cut his hand through the air as if he could cut the squad in half, "head to the top floor and aid Sephiroth – he'll have gone to get the president to safety."

"Sir!" the left side of the squad cried in eager, timbre voices.

"Right, fall out!" And the group allocated to Sephiroth and the president charged off, grabbing weapons on their way. Cloud was almost disappointed he didn't have such an impressive responsibility, but at the same time, his stomach unclenched a little at having evaded it. "The rest of you," Gomez continued to bark, "the entrance, now!"

"You got it!" yelled Yuki, the biggest element of grief in Cloud's life at Shinra so far.

The remaining four – Cloud, Soshi, Yuki-dick-face and one other – dropped out of formation and seized a sword each from the few that had been lined up at the back of the room. Cloud wanted to say something to Soshi, wanted to voice his shock, his excitement and his tightening nerves, but none of them could speak. They had never seen such bedlam in Shinra and none of them had ever _really _fought against an enemy of the company.

Sergeant Gomez ran with them to the stair case and led them at a hap-hazard sprint down the many steps, employees darting out their way. Cloud swelled with pride to know that those people were entrusting their safety to him and his friends – and to the more elite, of course. The _real _SOLDIERs. Cloud wondered if any of the First, Second or Third Class SOLDIERs would be running around kicking-ass with them. Now _that_ would be cool to see!

As they finally charged through the second floor, Soshi almost flattened down a young man in a white lab coat – a researcher. "Sorry!" Soshi cried. The researcher barely even glanced at Soshi and turned instead to look at Gomez.

"SOLDIER! Thank goodness!" he said. "Please, do something about..._those_...quickly!"

They continued a few paces around the corner to see three red saucers scuttling across the polished floor, electricity crackling from their antennas and blowing up the flashing red lights, cameras and security locks.

"Whoa! What are those?" cried Yuki as he drew his sword and swung it forward menacingly.

"I dunno!" said Gomez. "But stay back, you don't have any materia, you got me?"

"You mean we can't do anything about them?" cried the fourth cadet, his sword half drawn. He had rosy skin, a freckled face and weak looking arms. Cloud wondered briefly if his fellow cadet found it hard to swing a sword around. He was sure his last name was Uematsu or of the like...

Before their sergeant could reply, a loud and confident voice cried behind them, "Whoa! Not seen those before!" They all snapped around to see SOLDIER Zack Fair skidding to a stop. Cloud instantly felt his cheeks heat up. Ashamed of how they had last encountered, ashamed that he had dreamt of sharing a bed with Zack last night and imagined his hands skimming across Cloud's body. He swiftly bowed his head and hid behind Soshi and the 'other cadet'.

"Me neither," said Gomez, "who made them?"

"Not a clue!" Zack replied and hefted his sword from his back. "Alright, stand back. I got this!" Charging past them, Cloud noticed a small orb of light suddenly glowing from within Zack's forearm. 'Materia!' Cloud thought excitedly.

Letting out a battle cry Zack charged and swung with all his might at the nearest red walking saucer. Its cracking antenna snapped – outer metal hull splitting up the middle – and with a pitiful whining noise, the machine's legs buckled underneath it. They gasped in awe of Zack's strength.

The two remaining red saucers sharply targeted Zack and commenced trying to ram him with their viciously pointed antennas. Zack jumped into the air, not only with ease, but into a forward flip. As soon as he landed behind the scuttling saucers he raised his slightly glowing yellow arm and cried, "Thundaga!" Lightning raced up Zack's arm like in a fierce sizzling whip, up towards the ceiling, and then shot back down on the top of the two machines.

They screeched, one even losing a leg before it short circuited and with a final blow from his sword, the last red saucer flipped up and skidded across the smooth floor – colliding with the wall.

"Wooo!" cheered Uematsu and Soshi. Cloud bit his bottom lip hard as a grin spread over his face. "That was so cool!" Yuki pushed to the front of their little group so he could get a better look, grinning smugly as if he and Zack were friends. This bothered Cloud more than he would have expected. Maybe because it was Yuki in particular who was trying to get all buddy-buddy with Zack.

"_Oh yeah_!" Zack cheered. He held his sword high behind him and twirled it in his hand a good few times before sheathing it on his back.

"Thank you," said the researcher who had been cowering by an elevator a little further down the corridor. "You're a life saver."

"What were they?" asked Zack and Sergeant Gomez together.

"You've never seen one before?" the researcher asked, a little disbelieving. "They were Shinra Building intruder neutralisation mechs."

"Intruder neutralisation? Oh great," sighed Zack, "So why were they attacking Shinra staff?"

The young scientist shook his head, a sincere look of confusion on his face. "I've no idea! They suddenly just went out of control. Zack, they're stationed in other areas, too."

Zack replied with a brisk nod and said, "Right. Leave it to us." As the researcher jogged away however, Zack groaned and scratched the back of his head. "The director told me to go to the entrance," he mumbled, glancing at Cloud and the others, "but..."

Puffing out his chest, Sergeant Gomez slapped a hand on Zack's shoulder. "It's alright, son. You head on to the lobby with, er," he looked back at his cadets, gaze falling on Cloud and Yuki. He beckoned them with two precise flicks of his fingers. "Strife and Enix. The others and I will handle the defect mechs."

"Thanks," said Zack and Cloud felt the blood drain from his face as Zack waved his arm for him and Yuki to follow. Cloud paused to look at Soshi.

"See you later," he said and Soshi grinned.

"Damn right! We'll meet up later!" A soft chuckle rippled through Cloud as he dashed after Zack and, guh, Yuki-dick-face.

They raced through the turquoise themed halls, most of the walls made of glass and their boots squeaked on the highly polished floor. Cloud couldn't take his eyes off the back of Zack's head. He wasn't sure right then if he was lucky or just utterly misfortunate. As they approached the final flight of stairs to the main lobby, Zack suddenly darted backwards with a yell – Cloud colliding into him.

He cringed only slightly, grabbing his nose having smacked into the scabbard across Zack's back. Another red saucer skidded to a stop in front of them.

"You alright?" Cloud asked, noticing that Zack was grimacing and pressing his hand to his leg. Yuki sniggered as he drew his sword and Cloud cast the boy a dirty scowl. But then Zack let out a slight giggle too.

"Well, that was close!" he said and Cloud looked at Zack's leg as he took his hand off the cut. The material of his pants had been finely sliced by the saucer's sharp antenna high up on Zack's thigh, just missing having cut up something else! The visible wound was bleeding though the cut was reasonably shallow. Cloud laughed and hurriedly looked away.

"It only stings," Zack said. "Quickly Cloud, charge at that thing and distract it! Er, um, I've...forgotten your name..." he admitted to Yuki as Cloud obediently raced at the charging saucer. Cloud swiped his blade at the machine's stubby legs, straining his neck as he tried to avoid getting an electric antenna to the face. Without missing a beat, he ducked down and turned in the same direction so he could just slip underneath where the antenna stopped. Cloud unfurled his body and arched back towards the machine, slashing horizontally at it.

He clipped the blade between the top plate and the bottom plate of the main hub and with a cry of effort, the boy twisted his weapon with one sharp movement. The top and bottom plate split apart like a cracked nut just as Yuki came to smash it on the head.

Cloud grinned ruefully at Yuki for a second – his eyes sliding past him to Zack. "Great work!" Zack said giving him the thumbs up. That was when something caught Cloud's eye through two layers of glass walls. "Sir, look!" he cried, pointing to the figure behind Zack. The others turned and as soon as Zack spotted the man who was crawling across the floor, they were off.

As they levelled into the same corridor, Cloud saw that the man's uniform was dark purple – labelling him as a Second Class SOLDIER! Zack gasped like he knew the man and squat down, swiftly catching the fellow SOLDIER around the chest as the Second Class buckled to his knees. There was an oozing wound in his side.

"Kunsel!" Zack said, tugging one of the man's arms around his neck. "What happened?" As Kunsel removed his helmet, Cloud felt the balloon inside his chest burst and sink like a rock to the bottom of his stomach. So _that _was the name of Zack's admirer.

"Some soldiers I've never seen before!" wheezed Kunsel, dropping his head onto Zack's shoulder and closing his eyes. "Gaia I'm pathetic. A SOLDIER member getting beaten to pulp..."

Zack gently shook the man's shoulders. "Even SOLDIER members have bad days," he said and an admiring smile flickered at the corner of Cloud's mouth. Was Zack always kind to people?

"I never was much of a fighter," Kunsel mumbled anyway.

"Come on, pull yourself together! You're SOLDIER!" And with that, Zack heaved Kunsel onto his unsteady feet. "We need to get you to the infirmary." Just as Zack said this, his cell phone began to ring. "Quick Cloud, grab my phone! It's in the right back pocket!"

Jumping to his senses, Cloud hurried forward, avoiding Kunsel's gaze. He knew that Kunsel was watching his face as Cloud held his breath and pushed his hand into Zack's back pocket. Very suddenly, his head went woozy as he felt the contour of Zack's military arse brush against his hand, (through a layer of fabric, of course) – but he hurriedly grabbed the phone and opened it, ignoring how his face felt enflamed.

"Press it to me ear," said Zack. "Hello?" he stared at Cloud's shoulder as he listened to the person calling and seizing the opportunity, Cloud stared unabashed at Zack's brilliant blue eyes – aware of Kunsel assessing him.

"_Zack where are you now?_" he heard the caller ask.

"Oh, Director! I'm sorry, I'm just above the lobby now."

"_You have to head to the entrance immediately. We have been massively compromised._"

"Massively...?" A flicker of fear flashed behind Zack's eyes. "All right, I'm on my way!"

"_I'm counting on you._" Zack then gave Cloud a look andhe realised he was meant to hang up. Cloud held onto the cell phone rather than opt to put his hand back into Zack's pocket again.

"Enix," said Zack and Yuki braced. "Take Kunsel to the infirmary – hurry!"

"Yessir!" Yuki wrapped an arm around a reluctant Kunsel and began to half drag, half carry him away. "Move it, _Cloud _," sneered Yuki, bumping into Cloud's shoulder as he passed. Cloud couldn't help giving him a pouty glare – wishing he had laser vision.

"C'mon Cloud," Zack said to the last remaining person and Cloud stared up at him. "I could use your snazzy sword work, let's go!" A grin flashed over Cloud's face.

The main lobby was an abomination! Infantry men had been felled like sheep to the slaughter, cracks spoiled the walls and chunks of the grand staircase had been ripped away.

"Why are Shinra Machines attacking us?" asked Cloud. Horror bubbled inside as one man screamed beneath the gunfire of a Sweeper. Three of them trudged around the main lobby on mechanical legs, automatic rifles spinning either side of the main Sweeper's bulk. Along with these hijacked Sweepers were seven prowling soldiers dressed in a uniform that Cloud had never seen before.

Another two Shinra infantry men slammed dead to the floor under the Sweepers' merciless fire.

"I dunno Cloud," said Zack. They ducked behind the banister that looked down onto the lobby. "Your guess is as good as mine."

With a sharp intake of air, Zack yanked on Cloud's shoulder and pushed the boy behind him. "Look out!" Stumbling to his feet, forearm beginning to glow, Zack ran at the unfamiliar soldier who was suddenly upon them – swinging a curved blade in each hand.

"Thundaga!" Zack yelled and lightning jumped from his hand to the red garbed infiltrator. The man froze and trembled on the spot as hundreds of volts thudded through his veins. He swayed on the spot as Zack finished him off with a deadly slice through the shoulder.

Cloud's breath came in quick little gasps. He watched the unknown man crumple to the ground, spools of blood racing across the floor around Zack's feet. This was the first person Cloud had ever seen purposefully killed. His mind felt numb. Sure, Cloud had expected his job to entail danger – even more so if he became a SOLDIER, but he would never have believed that Zack could slay a person so easily – could wipe the light out of someone's eyes with a single, unhesitant strike. Could Cloud ever do that? Something told him he would one day have to.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Zack, his face lined with worry. Hurrying back to Cloud, he crouched down and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, look at me. Come on, don't space out on me now!"

Taking a deep breath, Cloud refocused his mind. This was his chance to prove himself, not cower away! "I'm sorry," he whispered. Zack chuckled and shook his head.

"Still apologetic I see."

"Still staring at my hair I see," Cloud quipped.

"Well, you have to admit, it is _a bit _like the backside of a chocobo..."

Cloud laughed though the tension inside of him did not melt away, when Zack unexpectedly ruffled a hand through his dishevelled blond hair.

"I knew smiling suited you," he said and Cloud felt his heart lighten. He instinctively drew a heavy breath, unsure if he should stare back at Zack's lingering gaze – but the moment passed, and Cloud was reminded he could not escape the horrors around him that easily.

Shuffling back to the person he had killed, Zack removed their helmet. "Ah Shiva," he groaned.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"It's a Genesis copy." Moving aside so Cloud could see the fallen man's face, he gasped to see Genesis' face staring up at the ceiling.

"You killed Genesis?" he gasped pressing his back hard to the banister.

"No, this is a copy – or a clone of Genesis, if you will. Quick, let's clean out the rest of them!" Zack grabbed Cloud's arm before he could protest and dragged them at a sprint across the landing. He let go of Cloud's arm as they descended the right staircase to draw his sword and so Cloud did the same. The excitement was gone now. Only panic was left.

They had only just engaged combat when Sephiroth ran onto the balcony where they had been minutes before. "Get out of there!" he shouted. Sweepers immediately targeted the general, forcing him the dart back into the corridor beyond.

Distracted by Sephiroth, the Genesis Copy who spared with Cloud easily forced him back and managed to land a hefty blow across one arm. Cloud screamed and tears pricked his eyes.

It was Zack who spotted the bomber-droid first. It looked like the red, scuttling saucers that had been on the other floors, except this one was black, and instead of an antenna, a countdown flashed on the top of its hull. Cloud would have completely seized up with fright if he had not had to deflect the ongoing attack of the Genesis Copies.

"CLOUD, RUN!" bellowed Zack and then he charged into the middle of the Genesis Copy swarm to try and fend them off long enough for Cloud to escape.

"BUT ZACK!"

"NOW!"

Fear burned against Cloud's skin as he did as he was told, heading back the way they had come, but... Stopping a few steps up the right staircase, Cloud watched as Zack dodged Sweeper bullets and clone attacks, very aware of the little machine that was beeping with increasing speed from the centre of the room. Cloud couldn't leave him, something inside _ached_ at the mere thought of such a thing. "COME ON!" he begged. His hand unconsciously squeezed hard on the wound in his arm.

With one final spinning swing, Zack – followed by copies – charged up the steps to Cloud. His hand pressed into the centre of Cloud's back and he almost felt like he was flying as the SOLDIER propelled them forward.

Just as they reached the balcony, Sephiroth beckoning them from down the corridor beyond, the beeping bomber-droid let out one long high-pitched note...and then erupted.

As rock and fire thundered up all around them, the last thing Cloud remembered was feeling Zack's chest press against his back, one strong arm flung about his chest, and falling – or flying – forward.

* * *

Author's Comment: And that's how Zack and Cloud died... I jest! I jest! Um, you may (most likely may not) have noticed the sudden use of 'cell phone' instead of 'mobile'. I got kinda panicky over that because I didn't know whether to use the American word or British one – mostly because the game was translated into American-dialect (is that even how you refer to it?). Naturally I would use the Brit term, but gah. Luckily, I have a friend of shiney-awesome who used to wonder about the same thing. She says she tends to use the American terminology, so that's what I'll do too XD Although using 'pants' instead of 'trousers' almost burned some part of my soul LOL Thanks Shini for putting my panic at ease though.

I don't know why there's so much action. I totally meant for this story to be a fluff thing. Simple and cute. But, one writer's-block led to another plot-bunny, which led to another plot-bomb, which...

EDIT: I am no longer wondering about American/British terminology XD


	4. W e e k III: part two

**A/N: First of all, I want to thank ****_everyone _****who has read, faved, clicked for a 'story alert' and reviewed this story. When I first uploaded it, I didn't think more than two or three people would read it and I definitely didn't believe people would fave/sub-alert it! All your reviews have been ridiculously encouraging and fill my little heart with the utmost joy :')**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think all typos are gone... I don't have a beta tester, but feel free to point out any typos if you find any. :D Your reviews continue to be of great encouragement. *humble bow***

* * *

**Thursday Evening**

"Zackary!"

As Zack heard someone call his name, he gasped slightly. A dull pain throbbed in the back of his head – pushing against his skull – and his eyes wouldn't open properly. Zack moved to touch his cheek and an immediate strain rushed up his arm and neck. He focused his gaze on the face leaning over him instead and was relieved to see a sober looking Sephiroth.

"Hello?" Zack murmured with a grimace.

"Yes, I speak English," said Sephiroth.

A small laugh moved the younger SOLDIER and then he gripped Sephiroth's arm. "Ugh, help me up Seph," he groaned.

"Careful." The general lightly touched his hand to Zack's back as he stiffly pushed off the floor and sat up, slumped forward. His mind was sluggish and a headache pounded at his forehead but he was grateful to have Sephiroth crouched beside him.

"Man, my shoulder really hurts," whispered Zack, circling it ever so slightly.

"It's bleeding."

"That would be why then..." As Zack glanced in Sephiroth's direction, his gaze caught sight of a pair of legs behind him. He stared at them a moment, letting Sephiroth gently touch and inspect the wound in his back. Orange light flickered across the walls like a kaleidoscope, the smell of smoke around them and the sound of fire crackled and crunched behind.

The fog over Zack's mind lifted as he remembered more than just an explosion. "Cloud!" He dived past Sephiroth and winced for it as a sharp pain bit through his back, but still he carefully touched cadet Strife's shoulder. He could feel blood trickling down his back and arm, making Zack shudder, and he could see that the boy fared no better.

Blood was slowly oozing from beneath Cloud's hairline and into his ears.

"You fell on him," said Sephiroth, standing up. "Well, more like body slammed him. Perhaps for the better though. You covered him pretty well, Mr Mako Muscles."

Zack felt like anything _but _Mr Muscles and damn did he have a headache.

Something crashed and momentarily flamed behind them and Zack cast a glance at what had been the main lobby balcony. From what he could see, the majority of the banister was gone and the walls around the door leading to the lobby were charred black – the polished floor looking considerably less shiny.

"This is quite the mess," observed Sephiroth, "but it seems we are reclaiming the upper hand."

"How do you know that?" asked Zack as he carefully whipped the blood off of Cloud's face. Was his skin normally so pale? His hair was soft, too, just as he'd suspected. Sephiroth cleared his throat, making heat rise to Zack's face as he looked up to see the man wiggling a PHS at him.

"The Director called."

"Oh, excellent!" was all Zack managed before his shoulder pulsed and pain rippled through his back. He pressed one hand to the floor for support, trying to focus his gaze on Cloud's face.

The boy let out a dull whimper, his eyes fluttering for a second before a soft stream of nonsense mumbled past his lips. Zack took a deep breath, grit his teeth and made ready to lift Cloud into his arms. He had only just pushed his arm under Cloud's shoulder when a large hand landed on Zack's head.

"You can prove your strength to me another day. I think it would be wiser if _I _carried him."

Zack slumped slightly. "Yes, you're right." Hobbling upright, one hand pressed to his bleeding shoulder, Zack stepped back so that Sephiroth could scoop up Cloud. The boy's face and arms were marred with cuts, soot and blood and no doubt many bruises. With a sigh Zack guiltily bowed his head.

"Some hero," he muttered.

A fond smile pulled up the corner of Sephiroth's mouth. "Come along," he rumbled shifting Cloud in his hold to better support the Cadet's neck.

Zack limped along behind Sephiroth, staring disdainfully at the floor or at Cloud's feet dangling over Seph's arm. His head was becoming increasingly woozy and it felt as if he'd been cut across the lower back as well because his usually comfortable belt was chaffing terribly against his left side. He focused on containing the blistering ache in his back, glad to have something to distract his remorseful sense of failure.

The boy had gone limp again.

Half way up the fourth staircase and Zack had to stop, clutching his lower back in unbearable pain. Luckily, however, a Third Class SOLDIER came their way and gladly helped Zack through the last floor to the hospital wing.

How could any of this have happened?

* * *

**Friday**

When Cloud awoke, everything hurt and his thoughts were slow. His shoulders were cold, so he carefully pulled the covers up to his chin, realising that his torso was naked. The lights seemed to glare into his eyes when he opened them and somewhere close by was an incredibly noisy air conditioner. Cloud groaned and gently smoothed his hands down his stomach feeling a bandage wrapped around it. His head itched like crazy and with a delicate brush from his fingers, Cloud found it, too, bandaged.

As the unfamiliar sounds, lights and worrying pains pressed on his growing sense of awareness, Cloud took in more of the room. His breathing hastened and an incredible fear swelled through his body. Where was he? Had he been kidnapped during a walk through Midgar? But Cloud didn't remember anything. Was he in prison? The area around him seemed meticulously organised and formal, but the neutral colours, metal surfaces and piercing sensory factors made Cloud deduce one thing he rationally tried not to consider, but...had he been abducted by aliens?

He assessed again the glaring lights and glowing machinery by his bed. In fact, a needle in his arm was connected to a _glowing green_ drip bag. Cloud very nearly fainted but that would do him no good.

Forcing himself to sit up, Cloud stared at the other beds. One directly on his left had a grievous crimson stain across the slightly yellow bed sheet; the covers left in a tangled mess. There were other human specimens lying quietly in their beds when suddenly a distant scream sounded through the walls and Cloud jumped. A spasm of pain rushed through his torso.

When Cloud had been younger, he had often sat outside his house at night with his childhood friend Tifa. Together they would talk and stare at the stars until their bums were numb and their noses snifflely. He had entertained the idea of aliens quite a few times while staring transfixed at the endless, glimmering canopy – it seemed impossible to dismiss them – and the town lunatic had once claimed he was abducted! He had said they poked needles in his brain and surveyed him under bright lights. No one had believed him, of course, but right now as Cloud squinted against the harsh lighting and glanced again at the glowing needle in his arm...it was hard to resist thinking...

His eyesight was fuzzy, making his panic justified in his mind. What kind of drugs was he on? How hard did he hit his head? Cloud gently touched the bandage on his forehead again. It felt very strange to feel fabric where his skin should be.

A door opened somewhere down the end of the corridor and an unnerving gargling-growl reached Cloud's ears. In less than a heartbeat two things had swooped into the room and were flying towards his bed. They only had one eye each, huge gaping mouths and a pair of awkward looking wings.

With a spluttered yell, Cloud tumbled from his bed, staggered off at an admiral, if endearing, speed and used the glowing drip stand to support most of his weight. He made it to the second bed down the corridor before blacking out.

* * *

After being helped to the busy hospital wing last night and having his wounds sterilized with a few licks from a tamed baby Angra Mainyu, Zack's enhanced body was healing itself well. Given they had been attacked at nine P.M. last night, he worked out that he had stayed in one of the wards for a good seven hours. It hadn't been so bad. The nurses took his mind off things and were very friendly, plus, one of the baby Mainyus had decided it wanted to hover next to his bed. They became good friends, in Zack's opinion, and during the time he talked to it he came to find its one eye, green skin and gaping mouth rather cute. Kunsel might have agreed with him, too.

Where _was_ Kunsel? Where was Cloud? He figured they were probably on a different ward, perhaps a quieter one, but he didn't get a chance to check. Around six A.M. Professor Hojo instructed the nurses to give Zack an extra Hi-Potion and then to dismiss him from hospital. He was a First Class now, after all. His body had yet to discover the real meaning of 'GBH'.

So it was now Friday morning around nine-thirty and Zack had got little sleep. In just over an hour's time he would have to give Director Lazard a debriefing of events seeing as he evaded doing so last night. Right at that moment, however, he was on his way to the infirmary to visit Kunsel and he had to admit, he was glad to have Aerith clinging on his arm. She even had a basket of her home-grown flowers with her.

The destruction and havoc that had befallen Shinra had inevitably been reported by most news networks – even the shitty ones that tended to make stories up – and Aerith had happened to catch one of these late night reports. She said she'd had a 'weird feeling', like she should turn on the TV. It didn't really surprise Zack. She was strange and cool like that.

Once Aerith had watched just a few minutes of the report, however, she had called Zack repeatedly until he was able to answer, which was around six in the morning. He told her everything that happened, including how guilty he felt about badly protecting a cadet placed under his instruction. Hopefully Cloud had not suffered anything serious.

They eventually made it to the correct floor and entered the small infirmary lobby. Unlike the rest of Shinra, the floor was a polished bronze colour instead of blue and the walls were white; decorated with hanging paintings of flowers, one full-length painting of Sephiroth (inspired by cubism) and a large profile painting of Rufus Shinra himself above the help desk. It always reminded Zack of their neighbouring country, which allegedly kept pictures of their Queen in classrooms and military workplaces.

The same nurse Zack had met last night was at the desk. She was tired and hugging a mug of warm coffee under her chin. Zack noticed the mug was decorated with dancing moogles.

"Hello again," she said standing up and trying to sound cheerful. She gave a little bow, her mug still in hand.

"Hey there, Miss Sakamoto!" said Zack. "I can't believe you're still awake." She gave a sleepy smile and held up her mug slightly so it touched her nose.

"Intense coffee," she whispered. "I almost wish I was helping to tend to the injured again. Maybe I'd be able to stay awake better." With a sigh, she meekly tucked a few loose brown bangs behind her ear and squeezed the bun on the back of her head. "So, how can I help you, sir?" She politely gave Aerith a smile too. "And ma'am."

"Aw c'mon Sakamoto, you've not forgotten my name already have you?"

The nurse chuckled and shook her head. "You're too loud to forget, Zack. And please, Maaya is fine."

Aerith leaned on the counter then, her eyes wide. "Can you tell us which ward Second Class SOLDER Kunsel is on please?" she asked.

Still hugging her mug, the young woman squinted at her computer and typed in his name. "I misplaced my glasses," she mumbled. Soon straightening up though, she said with a kind smile, "He's on the Left Wing."

"And er..." began Zack. He paused to clear his throat. "Can you tell me where Cadet Cloud Strife is?"

Maaya giggled and told them Cloud was on the same ward as Kunsel, a silly smile stuck on her face.

"What?" asked Zack with a sly, playful grin.

"Ah, we had some trouble with Cloud around four A.M. this morning." She paused to giggle again. "He thought he was in an alien laboratory or something! Maybe he's just sensitive to mako – er – I mean! Maybe he's a little eccentric – right...now..." She nervously glanced around and lowered her mug from her chin. "I wasn't meant to say that," she whispered.

Zack glanced at Aerith and caught her eye. Why was Cloud being given mako? He was a cadet and clearly not as physically strong as SOLDIERs. How could his body handle mako yet?

"I'm sure you weren't," said Zack. "Why's he being given mako?" he asked anyway.

The girl bit her lip. "I don't _really _know," she said. "Hojo said something about Cloud being a special patient with interesting blood properties that couldn't be ignored – for the good of Shinra! So..."

"I see..." Zack had never liked Hojo – always muttering under his breath about power and 'the perfect specimen' – but he had never distrusted his work before. The man _was _a genius. But Zack was suddenly less sure if it was safe to have Hojo around. He spared the nurse further questions she probably couldn't answer however, and picked up Aerith's flower basket which she had temporarily placed on the desk. He was tempted to go visit Cloud before Kunsel now. "Well, we better go see our friends!" he cried.

"Oh, um, Zack... Bear in mind," Maaya said gently, "Cloud isn't fairing too well. We think he has minor brain trauma but we can't truly tell to what extent right now. I'm Sorry."

Zack's face went numb and he nodded accordingly.

"Thank you," said Aerith, taking Zack's hand.

The two of them strode towards the left glass door by the desk with LEFT WING etched into it, and Aerith hit the button that made it slide open with a compressed hiss.

Inside, the place was very clean and softly illuminated with slightly blue tinted lights. Beds on either side of the long corridor were almost all occupied with casualties; their bed sheets embellished with the Shinra logo. Zack's boots squeaked on the floor and he couldn't help feeling satisfied with every sticky-sounding-step he made.

There was a soft murmur of talk from various patients and from somewhere in the room an aircon was purring – like a lulling background noise against the medical equipment.

Half way along and they finally found Kunsel's bed, while opposite him, across the walkway, was Cloud. Zack dithered between the two, knowing he owed Kunsel as a friend to put him first. Aerith, indifferent, sat on the side of Kunsel's bed and flattened him with an awkward hug, professing how glad she was that he was OK. She even swiped the flower basket out of Zack's hand and absently began arranging them on his bedside table. Zack, however, hung back as she smothered him and waited to see if he could catch Cloud's eye – just to let the boy know he wasn't ignoring him and that he hadn't forgotten him.

Just as he was about to give up because Cloud's eyes were scrunched tightly shut in retaliation to a headache, the pale blond opened his eyes and met his gaze. Instead of smiling, Zack gasped slightly. His eyes were glowing bright blue! Had his eyes always been that blue?

He quickly assessed the glowing green drip bag by Cloud's bed.

When he finally made to smile at Cloud however, the boy gave him a strange, questioning look, and then rolled over. An icy chill rippled through Zack. Had Cloud just given him the cold shoulder? Did Cloud blame Zack for not recognising a bomber-droid quick enough? For flattening him?

He could barely dwell on the matter or over his bad character judgement, yet again, because Aerith had taken his hand and pulled him closer to Kunsel.

"Hey man," said Kunsel.

"How ya doin'?" Zack asked forcing a smile and tightly folding his arms.

"I shall never be the same!" Kunsel declared. "I am a war wounded martyr!" There was a short pause before they all exchanged a look and then laughed for a brief moment.

"I'm sure many will fall at your heroic feet," giggled Aerith.

"Until," added Zack, "I show them the photo on my PHS of Kunsel dressed in a pink summer dress!"

"What?" Kunsel almost yelled, leaping upright and then wincing greatly for it. Aerith's face lit up with a wicked grin.

"You're kidding! Show me, show me!"

"You said you deleted that!" said a very unhappy Kunsel as he sunk back into his pillows.

"You mean Zack's serious?" Aerith cried and Kunsel dropped his head into his hand.

With a bubbling laugh Zack grabbed Aerith's hands. "Nah, I won't show it to you – for Kunsel's sake – but it is pretty funny. However, have you noticed how Kunsel doesn't get utterly drunk around me anymore? This incident would be why!"

Groaning and laughing all at once, Aerith playfully shook Kunsel's leg. "Aw, is Zack's ability to handle liquor a little too much for you to compete with?"

"I hate you both," he muttered back blushing. His friends quietly chuckled when an angry voice behind them said curtly,

"Hey, would you mind not laughing so loud? It's bad enough that the aircon is so noisy. Thanks." Cloud rolled over again and Zack stared at the back of his head for a few moments more than was polite. Aerith kicked his shin and he returned to the current conversation.

Sadly, he only managed to stay engaged for maybe five more minutes before finding the nerve to say, "Hey, um, I feel like I should apologise to that guy over there." He gestured over his shoulder at Cloud.

"Why?" asked Kunsel. "We weren't that loud."

Zack shook his head and told Kunsel about the explosion that had injured them both. "He's nice enough and he's only a cadet," Zack added.

As nonchalantly as possible, Kunsel flicked his fingers at him to indicate he didn't mind. Zack grimaced when his back was turned, still unsure how to help Kunsel see him as only a friend.

With his hands in his back pockets and shoulders hunched, Zack towered over Cloud's bedside and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Hey Cloud, I er, I really want to apologise for how hurt you got." Cloud began turning over to face him. "I should have been listening better anyway, and then I might have heard the bomber as it entered the room. But I'll – I'll remember that now. Listen out – always be aware! Maybe you'll remember it too, eh?" Zack grinned as genuinely and as happily as he could. "Ahead of your class maybe? That was some serious skill you showed!" His enormous grin faded a little. "You'll, like, when you're better I mean, you'll have to try going against me in the training room. Think you can handle it?"

A small smile touched Cloud's mouth.

"I mean, you _did _survive a bomb – but don't think I'll go easy on you!" Zack babbled on, feeling like an idiot. He was unnerved by the bizarre expression on Cloud's face. He scratched behind his ear and decided another apology might do the trick. "But yeah, I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Yeah, you were with me... I don't think it was your fault," Cloud whispered. "Hey, I feel really bad to ask this, but, what's your name again?"

A fresh bout of hot and cold swamped Zack from head to foot.

"I know your face, but er," Cloud gave a nervous laugh, "you're name is evading me right now."

Swallowing against a dry throat, Zack managed to croak his name.

"Ah, Zack! Yes..." Cloud smiled sweetly but nothing new animated his eyes. "Um, it would be nice if you kept talking normally," he said. "Everything is so loud in here that it's really hurting my head."

Everyone and everything, in Zack's opinion, were barely above a whisper. Zack then noticed how Cloud was squinting against the light.

"Enhanced senses, huh?" Zack whispered.

"Enhanced senses? Who?"

Zack shook his head and laughed politely. "Ah, nothing. I spoke out loud without meaning to."

"Oh."

From behind him Zack heard Kunsel say perhaps louder than he'd meant, "I'm serious about him."

As he heard Kunsel say this while looking indirectly at Cloud's face, Zack admitted to himself that he really did _like _Cloud. He didn't want Kunsel at all unless as a friend. But what did he say? What did he do? He had a lot of questions but to ask them didn't seem very polite, especially when Cloud was ill.

Scratching his cheek, Zack decided he had to ask the most important question at least. "Cloud, can I ask... You do know me, right? I mean really?"

A blush crept over Cloud's face and he thought about it. "Hazily," he said at last.

"Better than nothing," Zack murmured. With a sad smile, Zack saluted him with two fingers and whispered goodbye. Aerith and Kunsel turned to greet him, his sad smile fixed in place, but Zack held up a finger to say he would be back in a minute.

He felt very heavy inside and he needed a short while to think.

Strolling down the ward, thumbs in his belt loops, Zack stared at the floor. The only question in his head was, 'What did Cloud remember?' and as he thought about all the small encounters that Cloud might've forgotten, Zack felt more upset.

When he came near to the toilets at the end of the ward, Zack finally looked at one of the beds he passed and stopped short.

In the last bed was someone he recognised, someone young and... Cloud's friend Soshi! The boy's face was sickly pale and thin, probably from substantial blood loss, and his breathing was shallow. In Zack's almost professional opinion, it didn't look like full bag of Hi-Potions could help him now. Zack took a deep, stuttering breath and then started walking back down the long corridor, eyes on Cloud's bed.

At least Cloud didn't blame him.

* * *

Author's comment: Oh noses! Severe concussion + mako = doooom!

P.S. I swear this isn't some cop-out-amnesia story...


	5. W e e k IV

Author's Comment: I'm still without a beta reader, but I've been scraping through this chapter in attempts to make it the best I can for you guys who read ITW, –squeejoy-! I'm pretty much satisfied with it now and I really hope you enjoy it. Thank you to Ellen who dug up all our military programmes from basic training. I enjoy trying to write 'encounters' and 'daily life' as realistically as possible when it's appropriate.

Btw, 'Blu-Tac' is a blue, slightly sticky, putty-like substance used to stick posters to walls. :D

* * *

[W e e k IV]  
**Monday**

The beginning of a new working week. Zack stretched inside his cold office and rubbed his watery eyes. As he stumbled towards his desk he noticed it was tidy and a fond smile brightened his face. Sephiroth must have taken back the folios and reports that were usually his responsibility but had been forced upon Zack during the general's absence.

Zack stood and stared down at his desk for a short while. What was there for him to do? Thinking hazily about his responsibilities, Zack touched the still tender area on his lower back. He was permitted not wear his belt and bracers for the time being until the area had healed, not to mention his shoulder, which was worse than his back. He could not lift his arm higher than his head. Luckily, medicine was at its peak this day and age, and by the end of the week he was sure he would be fine.

What could he do? Did he owe anyone any favours? Did he owe anyone any _Gil_? Zack knew he owed Cissnei a date but that would be something for the weekend. He pondered for a moment if she would wear a suit even to an off-duty occasion.

With a pleasant sigh, Zack decided to ask Director Lazard if he could begin helping Sergeant Takihiro train the basics in combat. Zack remembered his theory lessons in fieldcraft and how boring they could be. He wanted to have a go at being a teacher that the cadets would find fun. But would Lazard consider him ready yet?

**Thursday**

Cloud practically flew out of bed as his alarm sounded at 5 A.M., the red digits on his clock flashing. He had been longing to resume basic training as soon as he had heard that Zack Fair was teaching one of his classes. He couldn't believe that he had missed almost a week of them! Cloud was grateful to Cadet Uematsu for coming to visit him during his time in the hospital wing and telling him this motivational bit of information. His body was still stiff and the stitches in his head had not completely healed over, but overall, Cloud was as cheery as ever.

Washing and making sure his uniform looked crisp; Cloud hesitated before striding out the room. His eyes lingered on Soshi's untouched bed, feeling strange about heading to breakfast without him.

With deep breath Cloud left and locked their door, replacing the key around his neck.

In the canteen, Cloud found a table of cadets he reasonably liked and wolfed down his hot breakfast, laughing with them and listening to the conversation. At one point they asked Cloud to describe what had happened during the siege and he was more than happy to tell them about his heroic deeds with Zack. He even showed them the healing scar on his upper arm and brushed away their awe with a modest smile.

All too soon and not soon enough however, six o'clock came and it was time to begin another long day. Outside on the drilling pavilion, their morning brief consisted of a bollocking about bad personal-care-and-hygiene. They were forced to endure another disciplinary lesson about how to wash themselves – right down to their teeth – and once _that_ had been hammered into them, they were taken to a classroom with an iron and ironing board. Not only had their hygiene been criticised but their presentation, too. Cloud felt most of them looked pretty darn smart but the instructors' word was law, and so, care and cleaning of uniform was again explained by a rather angry and patronising instructor.

Cloud couldn't stop his attention wondering as their corporal demonstrated how to iron creases into a shirt. He already knew how to do this. But Cloud, unfortunately, had still not learned that instructors were skilled at picking on those who zoned out. They seemed to have a radar that honed in on the cadets who did their work laboriously or tried to cut corners. Their corporal noticed Cloud within five minutes and made him demonstrate how to iron uniform in front of everyone, over and over again, until being permitted to sit back down, humiliated.

They had four hours of mind numbing personal care.

Around eleven o'clock, a SOLDIER of high ranking was introduced to them. Though Cloud forgot the man's name, he listened enraptured as to how he had reached the rank of commander and how long it had taken him. He was probably in his late forties and had what seemed to be a docile nature, but the direct way he addressed them couldn't help but demand their respect. The following SOLDIER gave a much less engaging talk and seemed to be stressed. Cloud couldn't decide which SOLDIER would be the worst to piss off.

As he sat through lunch around twelve-thirty, Cloud could barely taste his food. It felt as if his insides were knotting together. Their next lesson was with Zack. Finally! Cloud wondered how long the lesson would be. Would it be an intensive half-theory, half-practical run? From what he had found out, Zack had only been teaching theory so far. He felt giddy all over.

As they waited outside the classroom for Zack to arrive, Cloud worked hard to hide his smile. He couldn't say why the prospect of seeing Zack was more exciting than before, but he didn't question it either. He shivered in his thin, blue Shinra shirt. The corridors were cold.

Just as Cloud considered rolling down his pressed sleeves, he heard him. Zack's twanging voice was casual, greeting them with good-humoured cries. They all rushed to form a line down the left hand side of the turquoise corridor and braced.

"Good day, ladies," Zack said. There was a pleasant murmur from his cadets and Cloud dared to glance down the line. He was surprised to see that Zack was not dressed in the typical First Class uniform. He instead wore a long sleeved, black, woollen jumper with a red sash around his upper left arm; the kanji for 'First Class' embellished on it. The rest of him was dressed as normal, excluding his thick belt, which was gone.

Zack swept his gaze up the line and Cloud averted his eyes to the opposite wall. He still had to prove he was a worthy cadet and Cloud cringed at the memory of Zack scolding him and Soshi for fighting.

"You alright, Strife?" Zack asked, noticing. He stopped a little less than an arm's reach away.

"Yes," Cloud whispered, and then cleared his throat. "Yessir."

Unable to resist, Cloud met Zack's gaze. The man stared straight back and Cloud repeatedly looked away. What was he staring at? A smile tugged at the corner of Zack's mouth and Cloud couldn't help feeling relieved.

"Good to see you're alright," he said with an air of professionalism and Cloud squeaked. "Alright, file in," he said to the cadet by the door, and tossed the boy a set of keys to unlock it with.

They ambled to a seat inside the simplistic room and Cloud chose one a row back from the front. He didn't want to be _too _close to Zack. Once all of them were inside, Zack trailed in last. Cloud stared at him, growing more and more certain that the SOLDIER had a limp. What was that from? Fighting during the siege? Cloud braced, almost as if his memory of the event could summon for it to happen again.

"Well, right, nice to see you all again!" Zack cried when he was stood at the front of the classroom. He jumped on the spot once and bit his bottom lip – appearing excited. The class was at once engaged for whatever he had to say next. "Today we're learning field signals!" He moved his hands in precise actions, swinging his arm once and wore a melodramatic expression. When he was done, he grinned again. "Know what that means?"

"No," scoffed someone with a snigger.

"Good, I made most of it up. So," Cloud gaped at him and stifled a laugh. "Who knows why we use field signals? You with the un-brushed hair, I might choose you to answer but for now, Kurata, why do you think so?"

Cloud, and most of the class, turned to stare at Kurata who was trying to sink into his chair. "Er..."

"Hey, sit up straight now," Zack chided and Kurata shuffled. "Don't make me make you stand with a rifle over your head." He pointed (in all seriousness) at the awkward cadet who was trying his best to look calm. A smile spread across Zack's face. Without warning he swung his arms and sighed at the ceiling. "Aww, too slow. You!" He jumped and pointed at a cadet in the third row. "Why do we use field signals?"

"I – er – well, so we don't make a sound? When we communicate, I mean."

Zack jerked his chin to the side, perhaps winking, but Cloud couldn't be sure. "Pretty much!"

The lesson continued with the same amount of energy from Zack and Cloud could not help growing fonder of his exuberant nature. He listened throughout the entire theory lesson, unable to look away from Zack as he hopped around the front of the class, drilling fieldcraft signs into their memory. They even watched a video about how the eyes worked (the cartoon image of a woman in her underwear used during the documentary). Zack went on to explain night time missions and the correct way to survey the land for enemies.

After that, he drew diagrams of fieldcraft formations describing; which were the best ones for night time operations, open terrain, rural areas, urban areas, forests and so on. Cloud very much enjoyed how Zack named each of the 'men' in his diagrams (represented by blobby-circles) after cadets in the classroom; Cloud being one of them. Zack even drew a spiky explosion around Cloud's respective blob and said it was his hair.

When their hour-and-a-half together was over, Cloud was shocked. The time had flown by. With a heavy sigh, Zack checked his watch and gave them all a friendly smile, as if tired. He had probably worn himself out.

"Well, time for you to go meet Sergeant Takihiro. You're dismissed."

The cadets arose with a clamour of talk and Cloud jumped when someone touched his arm. It was a cadet Cloud was beginning to trust more and more over the past few months, and he was surprised by how much the boy had spoken with him today. Cloud surmised it was because he had done something cool, like survive a bomber-droid. Keiji's face was angular, his skin bronze and eyes black.

"That was fun," he said to Cloud. "He's never normally that bouncy!"

Cloud tucked his notebook and pen into his pocket. "Who, Zack?" He laughed as they headed to the door. "I thought he was always like that?"

"Nah, he gets a little more serious as the lesson goes on. I can't wait to try out those field signals later."

"Yeah, me too," agreed Cloud. As they stepped into the corridor, Cloud lingered to shut the door, sneaking a glance at Zack. The latter paused in cleaning off the white board. He appeared as if he had something he wanted to say. Cloud re-open the door.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked, wishing his new friend would carry on without him. Zack cleared his throat and glanced at Keiji too.

"Well er, Cloud, would you mind helping me carry some boxes?" A sly grin flashed across Zack's face. "I'll write you a letter to give to Takihiro," he added as if teasing him. For a moment, Cloud wondered why he had chosen that tone of voice. It made his cheeks feel warm and his stomach flutter. The gleam in Zack's eyes dampened as if he had expected a certain reaction from him, and Cloud smiled. A flood of giddiness rushed to his head, aware that Zack was paying him attention.

"Of course I'll help," Cloud said with a bow. He resisted the urge to bounce on the spot. "And thank you for offering to write a letter."

"Hey, do you need an extra hand?" Keiji offered but Zack shook his head.

"No you're alright, but thank you. I don't want Takihiro hunting me down because I've stolen two of his cadets!"

Keiji laughed and slapped a hand on Cloud's back. If there was one thing Cloud liked about Keiji it was how he always met his eyes when talking to him. It made Cloud trust him more. "OK, see ya later Cloud. I'll tell Takihiro where you are." Cloud nodded.

When he was gone, Cloud hurried into the classroom and padded over to Zack with his hands behind his back. Cloud grinned at him and peered around, trying to locate where these boxes were. "So, where are they?" he asked, his pulse beating louder in his ears.

"Actually, there's something I want to ask you first."

At once, Cloud's head began to sway as his imagination seized those words and concocted a million unlikely (though much wanted) questions Zack could ask him. He swallowed, realising in full how alone they were. He could smell Zack's after-shave and recall how strong Zack's arms felt. As blood rushed around Cloud's body he concentrated hard on letting none of his thoughts show in his face.

"Oh?" he said.

* * *

Zack stared at him. There was something important he wanted to tell Cloud – share with Cloud – not ask him. Being a SOLDIER meant it was easy to lose those you befriended in Shinra; Zack knew that now more than ever. He didn't want to lose Cloud before he had got to know him and Zack _really_ wanted to _know _Cloud. He had thought about it for hours last night when he had heard that Cloud would be released from the hospital wing. Was there anything to lose from saying he liked him; a lot?

"Cloud, are you alright?" he asked instead. What a chicken-wuss.

"I – yes?"

Zack stared at his blue eyes, disturbed and confusion twisted Cloud's face. "I heard you were being treated with mako."

"What? Really?"

"You mean you haven't noticed when you look in the mirror?"

"Noticed what?"

"How blue your eyes are."

Instead of appearing upset or terrified, Cloud dropped his gaze to the floor and tried to suppress a smile. "Oh. You think they're really that blue?"

A smile twitched at the corner of Zack's mouth. "Yeah, I do." Cloud met his gaze and grinned. It was an infectious smile that touched his eyes and enunciated how young he was. "Suits you, it's not a bad thing," Zack added before he could chicken out again. "The mako is the bad thing, I mean. Are you telling me you don't feel sick or weak?"

Cloud shook his head. "Nope – not yet anyway. Why would they give me mako?"

"I don't know. That's what worries me. You're still just a cadet."

"Yeah..." A hint of sadness appeared behind Cloud's eyes. Did Zack make him feel inferior?

"No, but, y'know, it might just be because you're super strange or something," he teased. "Anyway, I wouldn't let Hojo give you any more if he tries. Tell him you're allergic."

Cloud cocked his head back. "Why?"

"'Cause, well – I don't," Zack played with a strand of hair on the back of his neck. "Don't want ya to get sick from it. He may be a doctor but doctors aren't always right. I've seen some pretty interesting things during the mako test season. You're group isn't due a resilience test until seven months from now. I don't know what he's playing at, but even some of the strongest cadets from my year couldn't cope with having mako in their system."

Cloud stared at him in silence and Zack paced around to the other side of his desk, feeling safer with a little distance between them. "You could say it's making your underwear itch or something stupid." He was pleased this made Cloud giggle.

"I'm sure I'll be alright," he mumbled.

Zack crossed his arms and stared at the floor, working up the courage to say what he wanted. "Cloud," he tried again.

"Yessir?"

A shiver ran down Zack's neck. "I've been thinking and - I've been wondering but," was this actually wise? To put forward such a question to someone he was meant to be a role-model for. This was the military. Wasn't it against Shinra regulations to have intimate relationships with other military personnel? "Would you like to go on a-"

He stopped himself with a yelp as the PHS in his back pocket vibrated. A spasm of pain shot through Zack's shoulder and he grimaced. He seized his upper arm and hunched, waiting for the pain to ebb away.

"Zack?" Cloud gasped, moving around the desk. They both froze, staring at each other. Did Cloud just call him by his first name? Zack didn't know what to do. He felt embarrassed for liking it so much but didn't want to admit that. "Sorry," Cloud gushed and he stood at ease, hands behind his back and eyes glued to the floor.

Zack longed to say it was 'fine'. His heart was pumping like a jack-rabbit, but was it _actually_ OK? His PHS vibrated again, so Zack chose not to answer and pulled it out. It must be a deliberate intervention from Gaia, he mused, feeling cynical.

Two new emails from Lazard. One was a short news bulletin and the other was a personal message to Zack. 'Meet me in my office in ten minutes.'

"It was my PHS," he muttered, holding it up for Cloud to see. The boy glanced at it. "I wasn't expecting it to vibrate when it did. Powerful little things, which is good to be honest otherwise I'd never pick up emails."

He winced when Cloud forced a polite laugh.

"I have to go see Lazard now but, uh," he looked around for some boxes so he could pretend there was something for Cloud to help him with.

Zack dashed to the storage cabinets at the back of the room and prayed there was something inside. There was a lamp without a shade. "Er, can you carry this for me?" he asked, producing the dusty and broken shade-less lamp. He noticed a box of handouts on the top shelf and grabbed those as well. "And this?"

A strange look crossed Cloud's face. He wasn't sure if Cloud was waiting for Zack to announce it was a joke, or if he thought Zack was an idiot. He moved back to Cloud and handed him the objects.

"Where are we taking these?" he asked balancing the handouts under one arm and attempting to gather up the plug.

Zack almost said Lazard wanted them, but then realised it would be strange when Lazard raised one eyebrow and told Cloud to get out – objects still in hand. "To my office!" he cried. "I've been in need of a lamp at night. I have to work late sometimes, see, but the lights in my room keep cutting out. It's probably Angeal playing a trick on me."

Cloud observed the lamp with a critical eye. "Are you sure this thing will work either?"

"Hush, hush! Don't undermine my brilliant plan! It shall work, I tell ya, even if I have to plug it into the lifestream myself."

"That would be an impressive feat."

Their unease lifted and Zack held the door open for Cloud. "Does this mean Angeal is hanging around Shinra?" the boy asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." With a wild (or possibly crazy) laugh, Cloud hurried out into the corridor.

The elevator ride up to Lazard's floor was, for the most part, silent. Cloud examined the light bulb and read the front page of one of the handouts up until floor thirty. He was grateful when Cloud asked Zack to describe what hisoffice was like. With immediate gusto, Zack took up the challenge to inform Cloud of its 'amazingness' and what pictures were framed behind his desk.

Just as he was describing the blitzball poster of his favourite player, the doors pinged opened and they stepped out. Rounding the corner to see Lazard's expansive desk, framed with high-tech computer screens the size of a house, Zack was surprised that Cloud followed so close behind. It was almost as if he was hiding behind him.

"Zackary," was all Lazard said.

"Hey Director," he replied, and noticed Sephiroth leaning against an empty desk on the left. He gave Sephiroth a cheery, two-fingered salute.

"Who have you brought with you?" Lazard asked, tilting his head as if to see around Zack.

"Ah, this is Cadet Strife. He's helping me with some stuff."

"Cadet Strife? As in _Cloud_ Strife?"

Zack shifted. "Er, yeah." He didn't want to step to the side and leave Cloud unshielded. This was stupid and Zack knew it, but he felt bad all the same when he moved out the way.

Cloud stood there, gawky and young looking. He attempted to appear respectful and dignified, but this was hampered by the lamp and temperamental cardboard box clamped in his arms.

"Why has he got a broken lamp?" Lazard shook his head and Zack could have sworn he heard Sephiroth snort. "Whatever, I'm sure if Zack's got anything to do with it I'll never understand, and nor will I ever need to know. How are you doing, Cloud?" the Director asked instead.

"Um, good Director."

"Splendid. Not feeling weak, or ill?"

Zack's stomach clenched and his skin was clammy. He raised his hand and muttered, "I'm feeling ill." Cloud glanced at him and caught Zack's eye. The cadet wore a hint of worry over his face there that should have been apparent earlier.

"No, but, I may have to go back to the infirmary to have a rash checked out. I'm fine though. I mean my," Cloud cleared his throat, "my back is really itchy."

Even though it wasn't funny, a burst of laughter hit Zack. For a moment, he had thought Cloud would say his underwear was itching. He couldn't believe that Cloud had taken his advice and lied. A grin was fixed on Zack's face and the trickling fear he felt subsided.

"I think we dropped him on his head too many times," Lazard said to Cloud who responded with a nervous laugh. "Sorry to hear about your rash. I hope it's nothing serious."

"I think it's probably just an allergy." Cloud shrugged and then tried to sidle behind Zack again.

"I see. Good to see you're recovering all the same. You're dismissed."

Cloud bowed and made to scurry away.

"Hey," Zack cried. "Cloud, hang out there a sec; by the corridor. Don't run off with my lamp!"

"I think the Director just wanted to speak with you, Zack," Sephiroth said in smooth voice.

"Totally! What can I do for you Director?"

Lazard's eye twitched a little and he glanced at Cloud who remained hesitant by the corridor. "No, Zack, without the ca -"

"Oh, that reminds me," Zack interrupted; remembering something more than being 'reminded' of it. "Sephiroth, did you steal my hole-puncher again?"

Sephiroth studied the seams in his gloves. "Maybe..."

"Ha, well, I need it back. I've got a ton of lesson reports I want to file together," Zack glanced at Lazard, "assuming you still want lesson reports," then returned his gaze to Sephiroth. "And no matter how I try, blu-tac does not make a good book-binder."

"Maybe you should try paperclips," Sephiroth said, raising a smug eyebrow.

Cloud slid into a lunge, leaning forward to speak as if too afraid to enter the room again. "Staples work for me..." he said.

"Oh yeah, staples!" cried Zack, then to himself muttered, "Do I have staples?"

Placing an idle hand on his cheek, Sephiroth studied Zack and said, "You used to."

"Aw, did you steal them too? C'mon man! Buy your own stationary." Shaking his head, hands on his hips, Zack half-turned to Cloud. "Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

"Now Zackary," Sephiroth sighed, "you know you never succeed to stab me with pencils." Just as Cloud managed to balance the lamp and box in a way that let him offer Zack his pencil, Lazard's good-nature was finally over-stretched.

"Can someone _please _tell me why the Cadet is still here?" cried Lazard. Cloud sprung to attention where he was. There was a tense pause.

Giving Cloud an awkward glance, Zack then cleared his throat. "He's my apprentice, so he can stay."

He saw Cloud's eyes widen, glance up at Zack and then turn away again. Zack almost felt embarrassed for being so forward without asking Cloud _or _the Director first, but not quite. He had his reasons, and he knew he couldn't tell them to Cloud yet.

Lazard snorted. "You may be the General's friend, Zackary, but you're not exactly a..._professional _like he is." Zack wished they would stop calling him by his full name in front of Cloud. What if Cloud started calling him 'Zackary', too? Oh Gaia _no_. "You haven't been a First for more than four months," continued Lazard, and with an inscrutable glance at Cloud he added, "Don't get cocky."

Resting his chin on the back of his interlocked hands, Lazard gave Cloud a serious (though not unkind) look. "Cloud, you are dismissed."

Boy did Zack feel like an idiot.

* * *

Down the corridor from Lazard's office, Cloud waited for Zack. An increasing feeling of fear steeped through Cloud as the minutes ticked by and twenty minutes of his lesson with Sergeant Takihiro disappeared. That man was _not _going to be happy, letter or no letter.

Despite forever glancing at his watch, Cloud could not stop thinking about Zack's outburst. That must have been what he was trying to propose in the classroom, 'Would you like to be my apprentice?' Even so, why had Zack not asked the Director first?

Again, the possible reasons Cloud wanted to hear made a hot, tingling sensation rush around his chest. It would be more than amazing to have Zack teach him the secrets of SOLDIER. Not only did Cloud feel more confident in himself but privileged, too.

He choked on a bought of laughter. It was ironic to Cloud how he had wanted nothing to do with the elite two and a half months ago. He had wanted to remain out of the firing line of hate from his peers. Now he wanted nothing more than to be locked away in a classroom with only Zack Fair for company. Psch, the training was a bonus.

As Cloud slumped against the wall, daydreaming more and more about cliché circumstances that could occur during private training, Zack came bounding down the corridor. He had a grin slapped across his face and he ushered Cloud into the elevator without a word.

When the doors _pinged _shut Zack crossed his arms and finally spoke. "Guess what," he said, "you can really be my apprentice!"

A delighted gasp left Cloud and his mouth fell open.

"If you want to be, of course." Zack smiled and ducked his chin, the sense to be embarrassed apparent on his face. But Cloud responded with a vigorous nod. There was nothing he would like better.


	6. Blur

Author blather: the next chapter will most definitely not take forever to appear on the interwebs. Life, politics, university and novel-projects utterly pushed 'Increasing The Weeks' from my mind. I'm very, _very _sorry. The next chapter is almost complete and will be posted when it's suitable for sharing.

Enjooooy~  
Disclaimer: squeenix owns my soul.

* * *

There was no room for grief in the days that followed Zack's declaration: Cloud would be his apprentice.

Soshi was dead.

Cloud had been given the news last week, Friday morning, by Sergeant Gomez. In some respects, Cloud was proud of himself for hiding his pain until he was alone. Men did not cry. It was an unspoken law. Or something stupid like that.

The bed Soshi had once occupied was now clouded with an oppressive shadow. That side of the room was cold. Cloud's side of the room was barren and lonely. There was no voice to cheer him after hard training. There was no arm that would drape around his shoulders in comfort. There would be no more jokes about his solitude. The tiny haven they had woven in the walls of their room was destroyed. His first true friend since Tifa, was gone.

When he returned to the broken refuge Friday evening, his demeanour shattered at once. Every trace of Soshi had been cleared out. It was as if he had never lived and the only image of Soshi's face existed in his memories. Cloud had pressed his back to the door, unable to refuse the tears that filled his eyes. For a while, he could do nothing but stare at the unfilled bed with a hand pressed to his mouth. That night, his lips never stopped tasting of salt and his pillow received abuse in the form of shouts, begging, punches and hugs.

But the weeks passed and the world moved on, for the world did not exist in Cloud's dark room – as much as he wished it did.

Zack's lesson on Thursdays and Tuesdays cheered him, but only for the ninety minutes that it lasted. He did not have the energy to compete with Zack's florescent nature, and his superior saw as much in the heavy shadows under Cloud's eyes. He was grateful, then, that Zack did not make him linger after class anymore. During the second week of Cloud dragging his feet from place to place like a sandy-storm-cloud, Zack told him their first session together would be next Saturday afternoon.


	7. W e e k VIII: part one

**Dedicated to Hisako 1991 - 2011, lost to the recent Japan devastation. #helpJapan**

* * *

[ VII]  
**Friday**

As he lay in bed the night before Saturday, staring at the dark side of the room, a gentle happiness steeped through him. It arose through his stomach and up to his chest. The feeling curled up there and burned itself around his ribcage. Tears came to his eyes as the entity breathed peace through his tired limbs, and he understood how people moved on. They remembered the joyous times shared with the deceased and clung to the things they should be grateful for. With this discovery, warmth surrounded him. He was safe, Soshi was safe – a soul of the life-stream – and Zack would greet him tomorrow with a handsome smile.

The shadow lifted from the corner of the room, and Cloud awoke the next day feeling ready to stand.

* * *

**Saturday**

The morning passed with a lazy lesson. They were now learning about level one 'aggressive-materia-types'; like fire, blizzard and darkness. It was an interesting class and the mood was calm. Instead of ignoring Keiji – who insisted on trying to maintain some form of friendship with him – Cloud acknowledged that they were sat together and humoured him with small talk.

Cloud noticed that those in his class no longer sneered at him, but were indifferent or wary. By now, they knew he was going to be Zack's 'apprentice' and were unsure how to react. Cloud himself no longer knew.

As soon as the class was over Cloud chose to eat lunch alone. His thoughts were consumed with Zack. It bothered him how Zack made jokes about Takihiro, fist-fights and misbehaving in the corridors, as if he thought Cloud knew the punch-line to a joke. But the problem was he knew he _should_ understand what Zack made references to. It was like trying to see a painting through mottled, brown chiffon.

He traced a finger along the rutted scar under his hairline. As a child, he had seen Tifa fall into a coma, and when she awoke, her concussion had made Cloud fear that she would never recognise her play-mate again. Nevertheless, from a state as severe as Tifa's he had seen her recover. He knew even the deepest secrets could be teased from the recesses of a person's mind. Cloud had no doubt that Zack would help him remember the meaning behind his jests. Tiny details were missing, it wasn't that bad. It was as Nurse Sakamoto had said: 'real concussions are nasty but the severity of how long they last varies.'

V. 49 TRAINING ROOM. Cloud stared past the frosted label, through the tinted glass door, and at Zack who paced at the back of the room. He was twirling his sword from left to right, the blade swooping at Zack's command. But its master seemed preoccupied, as if the swords weight and momentum was trivial. For the first time, Cloud realised he was going to get his ass kicked.

Zack glanced up and, at the sight of Cloud, his pacing stopped. A broad grin dimpled his cheeks and the man beckoned for Cloud to enter. Inside, the floor was riveted with metal beams and lights clicked on beneath their feet. "Wow," Cloud gasped, admiring the high-tech room.

"Bet you've not had virtual training yet, right?" said Zack.

Cloud shook his head, excitement shining in his eyes. "No sir." At this, the SOLDIER hung his head and ruffled a hand through his black hair.

"Y'know Cloud, you don't always have to call me 'sir'."

The cadet felt a pang of pride and affection. "Shall I call you 'Fair', then?"

"No you can... You can call me Zack."

If it was possible for the sun to burn through Cloud's skin, it might have. He bowed, his cheeks taught as they strained against an amorous grin. "If you like," he said. Zack chuckled.

"Stand up straight, bird-boy."

Cloud feigned a glare as he did so and Zack handed him a visor. He explained what was required of Cloud in order to make the simulation work, and the cadet listened to every word. His mentor would become the brightest fractal of light that touched Cloud's life. In his corner of the universe, Zack's company would orbit him as the planets circled the sun, and that was more than enough for the both of them.

Under the visor, the world vanished and a new haven was weaved from pixels and sword-play.

Zack swung from being patient and impatient with him; serious and playful. It was hard to fathom what Zack thought, but Cloud revelled in having Zack's undivided attention. Their first session unravelled in a place they named, 'Banora Underground', and saved it as such on the system hard-drive. It was a secret network of caves with six levels for Cloud to master, according to Zack. Inside were mazes of naturally made caverns and waterways, the ruins of Shinra's laboratories and private prison facility, and salt crystals glowed in the rock formations. Cloud was thrilled by the desolate beauty of it. He had only dreamed of fighting in a place this fantastic.

In the first area of Banora Underground (which they called 'Depths of Judgement'), Zack taught him tricks with a rifle. He argued it was best to work on his infantry skills as Cloud would not be permitted to use a blade for some time yet. Cadets called out as 'spare parts' on a real mission were given rifles, no argument. Cloud didn't care what he wanted to teach.

Aiming his rifle down the narrow tunnels and discovering the many paths, Zack and Cloud enjoyed hunting for each other. Zack taught him how to control his breathing so the barrel of the gun did not waver. He showed Cloud how to target a victim within the space of three seconds (not that the boy managed it for a good half hour).

Zack found that although Cloud was a quick learner, the process was not as quick as he had hoped. Their time in Depths of Judgement would be a month at best. But on that first day together, their laughter, comments and frustrated sighs echoed through the passages. Cloud did his best to impress Zack, and by the end of the first day he could hit eight out of fifteen targets whilst on the run. The targets varied from basic fiends to simple-minded men, and they never appeared in the same place twice.

"Cloud," called Zack after the final round. Cloud jogged to his position in the centre of the cave, panting for breath.

"Yessir? I mean, Zack?"

"Good job today. I think we'll wrap up there."

"Aw really?" Cloud puffed. "But I was just getting the hang of it."

"Then you'll still have the hang of it next Saturday," Zack replied.

With a chuckle, Cloud stood tall – almost as tall as Zack – and smiled. "You should really be an instructor. I'll bet many cadets would respect you and your way of teaching."

"Really?" he chirped and Cloud was taken aback by how young he appeared. It was then that Cloud began to see him as an equal. Although he had always seen Zack as a 'man', he had never tried to learn what his precise age was. He couldn't be that much older than Cloud, who was fourteen and fresh from the mountains of Nibelheim.

"Yes, really," Cloud said. "You've been with ShinRa a long time, haven't you? You do your mentor proud. It was Angeal, right?" A series of emotions moulded Zack's face.

"Yeah, Angeal." Zack cleared his throat. "I haven't been here _that _long though. I slipped through the ranks pretty quick. I was lucky, that's all. Seph and Angeal picked me out from my class and saw to it that I succeeded. I've been here three years."

"Three years!" Cloud's jaw fell slack. "That's it?"

"Yup. I ran away from home when I was thirteen. I'm gonna be a hero some day, just like Sephiroth!"

"But three years? What happened to Third and Second Class?"

Zack grinned and lowered himself to the floor, crossing his legs. "I was a Cadet for a year, a Third Class soldier for six months, a Second Class for a year and seven months, and now I'm a First."

Cloud sunk to the floor opposite him. "Country boy like me will never get promoted like that," he groaned.

"You sure could. I'm a country boy, too!"

"Really? From where?"

"Gongaga."

Unable to stop himself, Cloud choked on a snigger. He had guessed Zack must have come from somewhere close to the countryside, his accent gave him away, but 'Gongaga' surprised him.

"Hey, what's so funny about that?" asked Zack with a hint of offence. "You know Gongaga?"

"No, but it's such a backwater name."

"Oh yeah? Well where are you from?"

"Nibelheim."

A brazen laugh shook Zack's shoulders and Cloud glared at him. "Like you've been there." He crossed his arms and looked away, studying the rockwork.

"I haven't, but there's a reactor there, right?" Cloud nodded and looked back at Zack, both of them rising to their feet again. "A mako reactor outside Midgar usually means -" With a sigh, Cloud knew the two of them were defencive of their poxy villages because everyone's assumption of the places were: correct.

"Nothing else out there," they said together. Surprised, Zack and Cloud met each other's gaze. They smiled. After a few moments, however, Cloud felt nervous by the other's steady look and soon turned away. He kicked his feet against the simulated dirt, unable to stop smiling.

"You'll be fine," said Zack. "You've got someone to turn to when things are tough."

Grinning, he couldn't resist looking up. "Sir – Zack, I wanted to ask... Why _do_ you want to be my mentor?"

Playing with his hair, one hand on his hip, Zack sighed. "That's a difficult question." Cloud held his breath. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"Oi!"

The two of them jumped at the sound of a bodiless voice. It echoed and crackled around the caves. "If you two are done with training, pack up - _please_. Other's want this room as well, y'know."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Ugh. Infantry men. C'mon, we better leave." Pulling out his PHS, Zack flipped it open and clicked at something. A whining drone filled the space around them and Cloud twisted about, watching as Banora Underground crumbled to pieces. Salt crystals and stalactites glooped into green squares – grid markings. Rocks collapsed without a sound. When the last of the cave had melted to the floor, Cloud remembered he was wearing a visor. He removed it and gave it to Zack.

"I'll answer your question," Zack said. "But not right now. I think it's for the best I don't answer in here anyway." He couldn't explain it, but Cloud felt worried by what Zack might have to say.

Their boots clunked across the illuminated floor as they left the room. A rowdy squad of infantry men were waiting outside and Zack passed the leader his helmets, saying little. They headed to the elevators together in silence, in which Cloud built up the nerve to ask if Zack was free that evening. How did he approach the question? Just blurt it out? That didn't seem too bad an idea. If he tried to be sly and casual, Cloud would probably make a fool of himself.

"Hey Cloud," said Zack, pressing the down arrow for the elevator.

"Yessir?"

Zack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Zack. Sorry."

"I know you've had a - _hard time_, lately, but if you're not joining in with any of the good-and-violent sports this evening - I heard the cadets are playing blitzball…" The elevator doors pinged open and they shuffled inside. As Cloud waited for Zack to continue speaking, butterflies reappeared in his stomach. "Yeah, if you're not joining the other cadets, I'm heading out for a lonely meal of ramen at the, uh, Gyuunyuu Shack."

With a silent prayer of thanks that Clouddid not have to ask _Zack_ out, he suppressed the need to woop. "Are you asking me to join you, SOLDIER?" Cloud felt his cheeks burn at attempting to flirt and fixed his gaze on the metal doors, embarrassed, but not regretful. To his pleasure, Zack laughed and bumped his fist between Cloud's shoulders.

"Yes, _cadet_."

* * *

Midgar was teaming with life.

"I'll never get used to this," said Cloud.

Not sure what he was referring to, Zack tried to locate the thing he was staring at. "What?"

"The city at large, people in general. They're out _doing _things in the evening. And Sundays. Why are the shops open on Sundays? It'll never sink in."

"City life?" Zack scoffed and waved a hand. "I wager you're more used to it than you think. The next time you visit home you'll say, 'Mom, why are the shops closed on Sundays? This is total madness!'"

"In those words, huh?" The cadet edged closer as a group of civilians swarmed past, and Zack hovered his hand over Cloud's back; directing him to the other side of the street. Again it hit him: he was heading out to eat with Cloud. Unable to contain himself, Zack skipped a step and then grinned at his new friend. "Are you alright?" asked Cloud.

"No," he replied, "I've a case of the insane."

Unsure what to say, Cloud just nodded, his expression conveying agreement.

The dirty streets flashed with lights. Music, chatter and car exhausts resonated through the crowds of people. Zack was pleased to see that Cloud, despite his lack of love for city life, did not appear lost. In fact, he could dodge pedestrians, merchants and cross the roads without much thought to it. It was just as Zack had said, Cloud had adapted to the city more than he realised. Smiling, he chose not to point this out.

Paper lanterns now hung across the street and Zack waved to the right. "This way," he cried. He led the way down a narrow road heaving with merchants who could afford to stay out late, until he saw Gyuunyuu Shack. It was a dilapidated wooden store with an open-street bar where its customers ate. He could smell fried onion, garlic and prawn already. The name of the noodle bar fluttered on giant square cloths above the customers' heads, the kanji symbols written in white.

"Not the smartest looking place in town," said Zack, "but the chicken dishes are to die for."

"I'll take your word for it," Cloud replied.

As they approached the shack Zack spotted two free seats, but they were either side of a lone man. Feeling confident, Zack was sure he could politely ask the gentleman to move across one. "Evening Mister!" he said. "Would you mind mo-" The man looked up at him with a surprised grin and Zack's request whispered away. He took a deep breath and tried not to appear stunned. "Kunsel." He didn't know what to say. This could not end well. "Hi!"

Kunsel at once spotted Cloud dithering behind him.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Kunsel said. "I thought you were busy."

Zack gave a vigorous nod. "I was! This is Cloud. I don't think you've properly met. We were training today."

"Oh, were you?" Cloud bowed to Kunsel and smiled. "That's nice."

"Hello Sir," said Cloud, "I'm Cadet Strife."

"Yeah, I know who you are."

Zack wished the earth would split open and engulf him in a tornado of fire. Where was Aerith to summon Meteor when you needed her? He chewed on his bottom lip, staring at Kunsel's shoulder. Catching the latter's eye, Zack saw bitterness in his friend's gaze.

"You do?" gasped Cloud. "I hope it's for good reasons." The boy chuckled but Kunsel did not. Worried that his date would be put off, Zack forced a laugh so that the pleasantry did not fall flat on its face. _Oh Gaia_, he thought. It was too late to run away now.

"Would you mind moving across one, buddy?" Zack asked.

"No need," he replied, dabbing his mouth with a napkin. "I'm done." Zack eyed the unfinished contents of Kunsel's bowl but said nothing. Standing tall, Kunsel stood before Zack and neither of them had anything to say. With a lamenting smile, Kunsel exhaled a deep breath, nodded to the pair of them.

"See you later, Zack," he said, and then disappeared through the throng of human traffic.

Zack tried not to watch him go.

Pulling Cloud onto a stool at the counter, Zack plonked down beside him and sighed. Observing his new friend, a swell of contentment spread through his body. Cloud was smiling at him, torn between meeting his gaze and watching the chefs in the kitchen. A breeze dishevelled his blond hair, the cloth above their heads flapped and the lights glowed across Cloud's skin. Zack felt the guilt twisting in his stomach lessen. There was something about this guy that made him feel peaceful. Out of everyone Zack had ever known, this cadet had slowly become the last person he could cling to.

"So what will you have?" he asked, settling into his seat. He waved to a woman who came scurrying from the kitchen. "Hello Hisako."

"Can it be?" she cheered, waving a hand-towel and almost taking out a customer's eye. "Zack, where have you been?" He dipped his chin to muffle a laugh. Hisako was a cheerful young girl, a little older than Zack, with her hair always in a ponytail but her fringe covering her eyes. She leant on the counter and grinned at them, her eyes crinkling at the corners. "Will it be the usual today?"

"Yes please."

"You come here that often?" asked Cloud.

"Sadly so. If anything will kill me, it'll be junk food."

Hisako giggled. "Well, you've come to the best place to for quality junk food. If it's gonna kill ya, at least make it the good stuff." She pointed a finger and Cloud, a sly smile on her face, and then waved her hand as if her finger was a wand. "So what are you ordering, friend of Zack?"

"What's Zack having?" Cloud asked.

Rolling her head, Hisako gave him an withering look. "How _boring_! Let's think about this, little man." Zack saw Cloud's eye twitch and he sucked in his lower lip, chewing on a smile. He should have given a warning about Gyuunyuu's host waitress. "What's your favourite fish and your favourite meat?" she asked.

Dithering over his answer, Cloud mumbled, "Squid and chicken, I guess."

"Excellen-to! Is there a vegetable you hate?"

"No - well, maybe hakusai?"

Hisako gave a brisk nod and pulled a Gil-pence from her pocket. "Head says ikameshi, tales says shiitake ramen. Sound good?"

"Sure." Cloud was transfixed and Zack couldn't blame him. Standing straight, Hisako tossed the coin into the air, caught it and then flipped it onto the back of her other hand. She covered the answer from them and held her hands in front of Cloud. "Ready?" He nodded. "Tales! Great choice, Cloud. We've run out of squid anyway." And with that, her smile lingering on Zack, Hisako disappeared into the kitchen.

When she was out of ear-shot, Cloud giggled and said, "I like her." Leaning on the counter, the cadet tilted his head to the side and Zack returned his attention to him. "I've been wanting to ask… Would you, er, remind me of things?"

Zack frowned, smirking. "Like of what? Birthday parties? You know I'm your tutor not your secretary, right?" Cloud shook his head.

"No," he laughed, "like of the jokes you keep making."

"Are you planning to steal them for your own credibility?"

The boy's confidence rekindled and his posture relaxed. "Still no. You know when you say you'll write me letter if I'm gonna be late for class - that's to do with Takihiro, isn't it?"

Zack felt stunned. It was as he had suspected. For a moment, the grin on his face disappeared. "Er, yes. Yes it is." Finding his smile again, Zack began recounting the tale of how they met, enjoying it more than he had expected to. He hadn't told anyone about the memories he and Cloud shared, not even Angeal. He didn't get to finish telling it however, as Cloud jumped in and finished the story himself.

Hisako returned with their food and Zack gave her a sly wink of gratitude. Having received what he knew she wanted, the girl twirled away to her work with a daft smile on her face. They talked more about ridiculous encounters and Zack assured Cloud that his reputation was in good standing. After long weeks without Angeal to talk to; reports to write about his students, the impending mission Lazard had placed on him, and worrying if Cloud was irreversibly bereaved; Zack couldn't have felt more elated.

They sat close to each other, heads bent close like conspirators as they chatted and laughed. Neither of them noticed the streets grow quieter and that business was trickling thin. Only when Zack saw Hisako and her father sit down to eat a late meal did he stir from the time-capsule that he and Cloud had created. The soft lights added to his hazy feelings. He checked the time on his PHS and whistled. "You sure can talk," he said to Cloud.

"It's time to go?" he asked looking (Zack fancied) disappointed.

"You're gonna miss your curfew otherwise."

"Aw, that's the biggest thing that sucks about being a cadet," he grumbled.

Zack nudged the boy's chin and stood. He heard a choking noise from the kitchen as Hisako hurried to finish her mouthful and raced to the counter. She wiped her hands on her apron, bedazzling him with a smile. "Leaving now?" she said. He nodded and handed her the money he owed. "When will you next visit?"

Feeling sorry and fond for her, Zack bowed his head. "I don't know, but I'll be back. See you again soon."

"OK," she gushed, clenching the gil in her hand.

"OK," he replied and jerked his head at Cloud, the pair beginning the walk back to ShinRa.

"Thank you for the food," said Cloud.

"Anytime. We'll have to go again, eh?" He watched for a reaction from the corner of his eye and was satisfied by the boy-ish look of triumph that fleeted over Cloud's face.

They strolled in silence. The city grew loud again as they returned to the main streets. Zack stayed close to Cloud's side, glaring at any drunken mobs who came too close. It was a good thing he was still in uniform because he was sure he wouldn't have seemed half as threatening otherwise. He began asking Cloud about what the new cadets got up to when they were off-duty. The most memorable story was about a boy who put a paracetamol into a carbonated energy drink, shook it up and left it to explode outside Dr Hojo's office. The substantial bang reportedly scared Hojo half to death, and Zack approved.

But all too soon they came closer to the ShinRa gates. Zack couldn't stop thinking of ways in which to explain why he wanted Cloud as an apprentice. The more he articulated his answer the smaller he felt. It was so simple. He began to think of how could he make it sound less whiny instead.

"Let's go this way," he said, pointing to a darker street on the left. "Detour." Cloud didn't seem to mind. They were quiet again and Zack stared at the Midgar smog that blotted out the stars. He began bumping his fists together. "I don't know how to tell you the truth without sounding like an idiot," he said after a while, avoiding Cloud's curious gaze. "Some of it I don't know if I should tell you, even if I like -" He stopped himself. What had happened to his verbal planning?

"Sorry, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, of course. I should remember people can't hear the conversation in my head." This made Cloud laugh, which a comforting reaction. "You asked why I wanted you as an apprentice." At once Cloud was attentive, eyes fixed on him, and the boy nodded. Where did Zack start? Perhaps with matters that were least personal.

"I suppose you've heard of the impending war with Wutai," he said.

"It's hard _not_ to hear about it."

Zack nodded, feeling ashamed to admit his unfaithful concerns to a subordinate. "I'm having doubts about working for ShinRa. I don't…" What if he deterred Cloud from finishing his training and becoming a SOLDIER? Would that be unforgivable? Or would it be the right thing to do if Zack was justified? "I don't agree with attacking the Wutai citizens. It doesn't seem right, when you question it. And Genesis and Angeal…" He felt a pang of loneliness. For a while Zack had realised that he was losing Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis; the latter beyond hope of recovering. If his most idolised superiors were questioning ShinRa and turning their backs on SOLDIER, then what was he supposed to think?

"Everyone knows Genesis is missing," he continued. "He's betrayed ShinRa - he calls us monsters."

"Monsters?" squeaked Cloud.

"Yes. Three weeks ago Angeal was sent on a mission to recover him, but he hasn't returned. Lazard has declared that he has betrayed ShinRa too - working with Genesis." Zack cringed and clenched his fists. "I know it can't be true, but what if it is?" He had noticed that Sephiroth was beginning to make odd observations about assignments and the president. He could _see_ the distant look in Sephiroth's eye when Lazard spoke to them. The last person Zack knew who wasn't disappearing, was Cloud.

"It can't be true," said Cloud. "What's to run away from? Sure I don't think the reactors do much good for the environment but SOLDIERS are protectors, right? Figure heads for the people - hope." Zack let out a heavy sight. "Right?"

Was he going mad? He wanted to involve Cloud in darker tinted meetings. He wanted a second opinion. And he wanted to retain some male friend who understood him, because Kunsel was too overbearing. Cloud fit perfectly into his desires. Impressionable, happy, charismatic and beautiful. He was positive that his sanity would remain in tact by trusting Cloud.

"Strife…" The boy seemed to freeze, hanging onto his every word. "If I help you do your best, will you-" Zack stopped. Will he what? What was there to be done? What did he want to come of this? He gripped Cloud's shoulder and squeezed it, reassuring himself that there was still someone there. He didn't want to let go and he almost pulled the other into a hug; but he shook Cloud's shoulder instead. "Just keep your eyes peeled. Something ain't right and, what with us running into each other so much, it'll be nice to hang out, right?"

An unsure smile came over Cloud and he nodded. Zack let go of his shoulder, trying to uphold an appearance of cheer while embarrassed that he had let himself speak so openly. The look on Cloud's face was curious - worried - staring at Zack as if expecting him to fall apart.

"What?" he tried, placing his hands on his hips, grin in place. He made to continue en-route to ShinRa but Cloud didn't move. He turned back, his smile fading. "What?"

Cloud was stiff, his arms pinned to his sides and fingers pinched to his trousers. "Sir, I don't want pity… Are you looking out for me or using me?"

_No - trying to grantee myself I get time alone with you_, Zack wanted to say. "OK, I might not be Angeal, but even I have more honour than that," he said. If Cloud _were _Angeal he could have easily swung an arm around his neck and double-tapped his stomach - everything would have been alright. Zack wasn't sure he dared touch Cloud yet but, as if of their own accord, his feet shuffled him closer. He stared down at the one cadet he couldn't stop thinking about. The fondness he felt escaped his control and shone from his smile. Man, he _liked _Cloud. He had never tried to convince himself otherwise but he could feel it stirring inside. That perfect, snowy face made him burn inside. "I wouldn't use you or anyone else," he said.

The corner of Cloud's mouth tilted upwards. "Like Kunsel?" he said and began striding away.

"Huh?" Zack scurried to match his pace. When he saw that Cloud was fighting a smile and sniggering into his chest, a guttural shame replaced the sensational burning he had felt before. Of course. Who had rescued him from Kunsel's inappropriate advance? "Oh Shiva," he moaned and dropped his face into his hand.

"Don't worry, your secret's still safe with me."

Zack shoved his shoulder anyway and they laughed, pushing and poking at each other with increasing confidence. On the last corner that would turn onto the ShinRa gates, Zack dared himself with every touch to be braver. Reaching out with both hands he swung his arm around Cloud's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Hey get off!" Cloud giggled. They stumbled to a stand-still.

He took a deep breath, pressing his cheek to the top of Cloud's head and said, "I had fun. Thanks." He felt Cloud pinch the back of his top and from the small noise he made, Zack could tell that he was smiling.

"Me too… Zack." Excitement, fear, panic, joy - he didn't know what - raced through his blood. He tapped Cloud's chest, intending to pull away now, but he didn't. They stood still, Cloud's arm sneaking further around his waist and Zack pulled him closer into their awkward embrace. It was as if he couldn't breathe, when Zack realised he didn't want to let go. If he let Cloud walk away he'd be alone again.

"I'll," Cloud cleared his throat and Zack sprang back. "I'll see you tomorrow. Wait, it's Sunday tomorrow, isn't it?"

Trying not to seem over-eager, Zack shifted from foot-to-foot, tugging on his belt-loops. "Sure is."

"Can… Can I see you tomorrow?"

He met Cloud's gaze and poured as much meaning into his expression as he could possibly manage. "Please do." From the way Cloud grinned and at once avoided his look, Zack knew he'd seen the warmth he felt for him. "You're gonna be late," he said gently and in silence, both grinning, they passed through security and went their separate ways. "Tomorrow," Cloud said again as they parted.

As soon as he was in his own accommodation, Zack threw his keys onto the coffee table and cheered. He felt full of energy, ready to explode with glee and fuck he couldn't believe his luck! With a riled-up cry he curled his hands into fists of victory and swooped through the open-living-room. If he could suppress his elation enough to sleep tonight, he was going to sleep well.


	8. W e e k VIII: part two

**A/N: I'm not even going to try and make excuses. It involves a combo of multiple jobs and laziness. If you're still reading this, you're amazing. No, really. You have the patience and memory of a Saint. I've already started the next chapter, so, y'know. There's more on the back-burner being...burned out. OK, blah blah, please enjoy! I'm sorry for such a mammoth delay and thank you (truly) for your support.**

* * *

**[Week VIII]**

******Sunday**

Despite not setting his alarm, Cloud awoke at 5AM. Four months at ShinRa had etched a new routine into him. He sighed and stretched when he read 'SUN' on his digital clock. What was he supposed to do today? Sunday, there couldn't be much, there never was. With a gasp Cloud jerked and sprang out of bed. He stood there, bare feet tingling against the cold floor and laughed. Were his memories correct?

Tousling his hair and rubbing his eyes, Cloud rushed to the showers. He couldn't stop smiling and his fingers trembled, even when he stood under a warm shower head. He let the water pour over his face until his eyes felt stuck together, when he realised: where was he supposed to be meeting Zack? Groaning at their idiocy - a knot forming in his stomach - Cloud rinsed and dressed. For the next few hours he and his classmates had cleaning duty in the mess hall, but did Zack know that? Would he wait? What time did he expect Cloud to show up?

Striding to the cafeteria, preoccupied by these questions and gnawing on his lip, he was surprised when someone sprung from a door on the left. Cloud yelped and tried not to grimace when he recognised who it was.

"Good morning, Professor Hojo," he mumbled.

Hojo's eyes widened and he ignored the clipboard he'd been studying.

"Why, you look familiar," he said. "Very familiar." The greasy man narrowed his eyes and adjusted his glasses to read the name tag on Cloud's uniform. "Ah, Strife! Yes, an interesting case." Cloud took a step backwards, unable to shake off the impression that Hojo had never _really_ forgotten. "Why didn't you return for your check up, hmm? It's been almost a month. How's your head? Been feeling ill at all? Nauseous? Stiff joints? _Itchy eyes_?"

"No - I've been fine." Cloud forced a smile. "I should go. Thank you for your concern."

"Ah, ah! Not so fast." Professor Hojo snatched his elbow and held it firm. "You have unfinished...therapy to undergo."

"I-I'm sure I don't need it anymore." He tugged to free himself but the old man had a bonier grip than Cloud would've given him credit for. "Sir, I've been told I'm fine. I have to be on parade."

Hojo smiled, or, Cloud supposed that's what he was trying to do. It was more like a leer. "And who told you that? A doctor? Hollander maybe? Oh, but that's right. _I'm _the only qualified super-scientist around here now!"

"Er..."

"Exactly. You can't trust an unprofessional opinion on these things. You hurt yourself pretty badly. I remember, I would never forget a worthy specimen - I mean patient." The man chortled. "Forgive me, I've been teaching nurses in basic-training this morning how to do an autopsy. My mind is tangled with terminology!"

He released Cloud's arm and peered into his eyes. As he considered fleeing from the unnerving professor, he thought he saw a flicker of concern. What was it that terrified Zack? Was it some irrational phobia Cloud didn't know about? Maybe Hojo was just _weird_. Some people were like that. He was sure Director Lazard wouldn't employ anyone with malicious intent. Thinking about it, what could Hojo get away with? If harm came to Cloud surely it would be noticed and Hojo would lose his job. Why would this lonely (and admittedly creepy) man risk that over an insignificant cadet? There was no reason for this man to wish him harm.

"That's OK," Cloud murmured. "What's wrong?"

Without replying, Hojo removed a torch from his pocket and shined the light into each eye. "Don't wriggle, boy, I can't get a good look otherwise."

"But, what's wrong?" Cloud stared at Hojo's wrinkled forehead as the light blotted out the rest of the corridor.

"I'm not certain." Hojo's creep-tastic leer returned. "But your pupils don't - well, they don't look right. You're not on drugs, are you?"

"What? Of course not!" Did it look that way? He tried to edge away again, his stomach grumbling. "I really need to -"

Hojo glared. It was the kind of glare Cloud's instructor made when a cadet spoke out of turn, or the look his mother gave when she knew the truth.

"I think you should have your follow up inspection," said Hojo. "It won't take too long. If you don't, I'll being speaking to your commander." Another warbling laugh escaped him. "Come along, I've things to be doing, experiments to be run, patients to examine... I'm certain I know just what to do with you - what's wrong with you, I mean. A slight reaction to iodine, perhaps?"

"But I'm not..."

"_Cloud_," he said with a stiff lip. Stepping to the side, Hojo waited for Cloud to begin heading in the direction of the labs.

"I haven't given my instructor any warning," he tried as a last attempt to bail.

Rolling his eyes and waving his clipboard, Hojo began steering him forward by the shoulder. "I'll write you a note." Cloud couldn't help but think of Zack handing him a scribbled-on bit of paper. "Goodness," Hojo muttered to himself. "The young have no regard for their health or how useful they can be. You'll do nicely, nicely..."

Sighing, Cloud let himself be directed down the corridor. He supposed it was better than swilling a dirty mop across the floor or listening to Yuki boast about the latest slum-girl. Would a letter from Hojo hold the same amount of calibre as one from Zack? It wasn't worth worrying about. Instead, he peered at what the professor carried close to his chest. The clipboard in Hojo's hand was battered and he tried to catch a glimpse of what was written on it.

"What did you use to help me recover, sir?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Hojo peered at him from under his round glasses. "A new formula I've been working on. Nothing a healthy SOLDIER in training can't handle."

"But I'm not a SOLDIER yet."

"_Yet_. I've, er, I've read fascinating reports about you. All commendable."

There were commendable reports about himself? Cloud grinned, wondering which subject his instructors thought he was best at. He personally felt it was combat. When his next report card came through, he fantasised about seeing 'outstanding' from Takihiro. With Zack's lessons in the VT-room he knew it would be a kick in the teeth for Takihiro to concede that Cloud was a fair fighter.

"Thank you. I didn't realise."

"I said 'commendable'. That's nothing to be proud of yet. I'm sure that'll soon change."

The only person they came across was Sephiroth and Cloud saluted him, staring after the great General once he had passed. Had he just received a small nod from the most famous man in the Eastern continent? He grinned to himself, watching Sephiroth's hair sway from left to right. Today was going to be awesome. Cloud had passed the General and later he was going to be spending time with Zack. Could a cadet get any luckier?

In Hojo's lab the lights were tinted green and yellow. It turned the metallic surfaces blue and hindered how well the corners of the room could be seen. A glass cabinet on the far side held numerous unidentified objects and liquids. One was a decanter filled with floating amber beads. Cloud stared at them, fascinated by the display of colours and how they refracted light.

"Take a seat," said Hojo. He gestured to a reclining chair opposite his desk. The fettered surface was well worn. Cloud lowered into it and perched on the edge, too uncomfortable to consider relaxing into its wide arms. He stared at Hojo as he snapped on synthetic gloves and removed a green vial from the cabinet. The professor shook the vial and the liquid inside glowed. Removing a petri-dish he scrapped out a bit of the gel it contained with a spatula and transfered this sample to the glowing vial. Shaking it again, the vial turned turquoise.

"What is that?"

Hojo's mind had wandered and he looked up as if he didn't know where the voice had come from. "Just something to finish off what we started."

Cloud scrunched his nose.

From the back of the cabinet Hojo now removed a needle. He slotted it onto the vial and as Hojo approached with the needle raised, Cloud slid back into his seat - shoulders raised. It was Zack's fault he was imagining all kinds of awful things in that vial. It was silly to assume this slightly insane professor would do anything irrational. At a gesture from Hojo he pushed his sleeve up and bore his arm. A wet swab was then brushed over the area about to be pierced.

"This might sting," Hojo mumbled.

Cloud stared at the floor and pressed his lips together, trying to keep his breathing steady. When the tip sank into his flesh he winced but nothing more, refusing to appear weak. Cloud felt the liquid enter his arm. A steady stream that seemed to increase the pressure in his veins. It began to burn and he clenched his jaw, eyes squeezed shut. "And this... How will it complete the treatment exactly?" he whispered.

"Hopefully, you'll never be as fragile as you are now."

"What?" He glanced across at Hojo to find the man staring at him, watching his face. The burning reached his fingertips and turned into a tidal wave of agony. Cloud almost yanked his arm away, gripping the chair until his knuckles felt frozen. There was no one else around. The only person who had seen him with the professor was Sephiroth - if the General had cared enough to notice him. It was only when he saw Hojo standing opposite him that Cloud realised the needle was gone.

He shook in his seat, unable to form words with a numb mouth. All he could say was 'ow' over and over again. The flames beneath his skin spread throughout his body. Head too heavy, limbs like ice, organs squeezing and convulsing. Cloud whimpered before realising he should trust Zack's judgement from now on. If there was a 'from now on'.

* * *

It was one in the afternoon. From experience, Zack knew that the cadets had finished their work an hour ago. He strolled back and forth outside the gates, swinging his arms. How _stupid_of him not to mention a time and place. Would Cloud even think to come here? Beginning to feel impatient after a long hour in the sun, Zack decided it was time to hunt him down. What a nuisance. ShinRa was enormous. Half the day would probably consist in finding Cloud. If he didn't have a PHS, Zack was going to take him out and ensure that he bought one.

The courtyards were quiet and no one had seen Cloud Strife. Staff in the main entrance said they had swapped duty since this morning and the cadet barracks were full of boisterous recruits, but no Cloud. Where was he supposed to begin searching? Did Cloud have a place where he liked to hang out? Maybe Cloud was looking for him, too, and they kept missing each other.

Checking the time, Zack noted it was 1:45PM. He huffed, already fed up of searching. He took a deep breath and stopped for a drink from one of the fountains, then resumed the search with determination. If only ShinRa wasn't so damn big or the weather so hot.

When Zack made to leave the cadet-area, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning, he came face to face with a tall cadet he thought he recognised. There was something familiar about his large forehead and plum lips.

"Can I help you?"

"Good day, sir." The cadet gave a small bow. "Did I hear you asking for Cadet Strife?"

"You did. Have you seen him?"

"No. He wasn't on cleaning duty with the rest of us."

Zack placed his hands on his hips, troubled. He couldn't help being concerned, but he _was _Cloud's superior and he would prefer not to tell him off for skipping duties. "Why's that?"

"I don't know, sir. He just didn't show up. I didn't see him in the canteen for breakfast, either."

Cloud wouldn't skip his duties just to meet up with Zack, would he? If that was the case, Zack would have to be 'responsible' and reprimand him. In a way, the idea that Cloud would do such a thing made him smile. Daft bird. If that wasn't the case however, then where'd he go?

"Do you know where he might have gone?" Zack asked.

The cadet shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Not to worry. Keep your eyes open. If you see him, tell him he's in almost-trouble with Zack." He noticed the cadet's face sour as he came to attention, making Zack unease; twisting his stomach like a punch to the abs. What had he done to offend this guy? "What's your name?"

"Yuki Enix, sir," his attitude crept into his voice. "I was with you during the ShinRa Infiltration. Have you forgotten?"

He realised at once that he'd offended Yuki. Zack favoured Cloud too openly and he struggled to hide how ashamed he felt. Professionalism had never been Zack's strength. He wanted to be everyone's friend, even if he knew this was impossible, and vowed to himself - on the spot - not to allow any cadet to think he was undervalued. "Enix, of course. Thank you for your help."

"I know you think Cloud is above average, but you should get to know him."

"Excuse me?"

"He's good with a sword but you don't know what he's really like."

"'_What he's like?_' Are you bad-mouthing your peers?"

"No sir. Good luck searching. I have to go." Yuki left with a curt nod.

Zack wasn't sure why he felt threatened. He watched Yuki return to the barracks and then headed off.

Cicadas had nested in the few trees on campus and Zack stopped in the main courtyard to think. He watched cloud-shadows pass over the grass and let the droning insects numb his concerns. It seemed important to understand Yuki's words. The glass buildings towering around Zack intensified the sunlight and, overhead, he heard a chopper. The world was moving but, right now, his worries seemed greater than the world.

He headed up to the virtual training floor and stared out one of the windows. Midgar crawled with activity, thousands of people. It overwhelmed him and Zack sat on one of the benches. Searching for Cloud in a place like ShinRa was pointless without clues. As he sat listening to the lights humming with electricity and the wind against the glass, Zack realised what was going on.

Cloud stood him up.

This had never happened to him before and imagining that Cloud would be the first to leave him hanging left a stabbing sickness inside. Zack pictured Cloud's sweet face and tried to recall the eagerness in his eyes, but he couldn't. Perhaps he had seen only what he wanted to see. _You don't know what he's really like. _Was Cloud a guy who enjoyed attention?

Zack hid his face in his hands, humiliated.

His PHS buzzed and it was a moment before he answered the call. "What's up?"

"Hey buddy, wanna hang out today? I _know _you don't have any work." It was Kunsel and Zack struggled to reply. He wanted to mope and nurse his injury. "Zack?" But he realised Kunsel would make him feel better.

"Yeah, sure. Where abouts? My place?" He hadn't invited Kunsel over in too long.

"For real? Yes! You're quarters are sweet. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Alright, see ya."

"You OK?"

"I'll tell you when I see you." Zack hung up and stared at the floor for what seemed like ages. Rooted to the spot, his thoughts spiralled around Cloud and Kunsel. Did he wait and hope that this was a misunderstanding, or did he give into Kunsel?

No one came to the virtual training rooms and, when he left, Cloud was still no where to be seen.

It was one in the afternoon. From experience, Zack knew that the cadets had finished their work an hour ago. He strolled back and forth outside the gates, swinging his arms. How _stupid_ of him not to mention a time and place. Would Cloud even think to come here? Beginning to feel impatient after a long hour in the sun, Zack decided it was time to hunt him down. What a nuisance. ShinRa was enormous. Half the day would probably consist in finding Cloud. If he didn't have a PHS, Zack was going to take him out and ensure that he bought one.

The courtyards were quiet and no one had seen Cloud Strife. Staff in the main entrance said they had swapped duty since this morning and the cadet barracks were full of boisterous recruits, but no Cloud. Where was he supposed to begin searching? Did Cloud have a place where he liked to hang out? Maybe Cloud was looking for him, too, and they kept missing each other.

Checking the time, Zack noted it was 1:45PM. He huffed, already fed up of searching. He took a deep breath and stopped for a drink from one of the fountains, then resumed the search with determination. If only ShinRa wasn't so damn big or the weather so hot.

When Zack made to leave the cadet-area, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning, he came face to face with a tall cadet he thought he recognised. There was something familiar about his large forehead and plum lips.

"Can I help you?"

"Good day, sir." The cadet gave a small bow. "Did I hear you asking for Cadet Strife?"

"You did. Have you seen him?"

"No. He wasn't on cleaning duty with the rest of us."

Zack placed his hands on his hips, troubled. He couldn't help being concerned, but he _was _Cloud's superior and he would prefer not to tell him off for skipping duties. "Why's that?"

"I don't know, sir. He just didn't show up. I didn't see him in the canteen for breakfast, either."

Cloud wouldn't skip his duties just to meet up with Zack, would he? If that was the case, Zack would have to be 'responsible' and reprimand him. In a way, the idea that Cloud would do such a thing made him smile. Daft bird. If that wasn't the case however, then where'd he go?

"Do you know where he might have gone?" Zack asked.

The cadet shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Not to worry. Keep your eyes open. If you see him, tell him he's in almost-trouble with Zack." He noticed the cadet's face sour as he came to attention, making Zack unease; twisting his stomach like a punch to the abs. What had he done to offend this guy? "What's your name?"

"Yuki Enix, sir," his attitude crept into his voice. "I was with you during the ShinRa Infiltration. Have you forgotten?"

He realised at once that he'd offended Yuki. Zack favoured Cloud too openly and he struggled to hide how ashamed he felt. Professionalism had never been Zack's strength. He wanted to be everyone's friend, even if he knew this was impossible, and vowed to himself - on the spot - not to allow any cadet to think he was undervalued. "Enix, of course. Thank you for your help."

"I know you think Cloud is above average, but you should get to know him."

"Excuse me?"

"He's good with a sword but you don't know what he's really like."

"'_What he's like?_' Are you bad-mouthing your peers?"

"No sir. Good luck searching. I have to go." Yuki left with a curt nod.

Zack wasn't sure why he felt threatened. He watched Yuki return to the barracks and then headed off.

Cicadas had nested in the few trees on campus and Zack stopped in the main courtyard to think. He watched cloud-shadows pass over the grass and let the droning insects numb his concerns. It seemed important to understand Yuki's words. The glass buildings towering around Zack intensified the sunlight and, overhead, he heard a chopper. The world was moving but, right now, his worries seemed greater than the world.

He headed up to the virtual training floor and stared out one of the windows. Midgar crawled with activity, thousands of people. It overwhelmed him and Zack sat on one of the benches. Searching for Cloud in a place like ShinRa was pointless without clues. As he sat listening to the lights humming with electricity and the wind against the glass, Zack realised what was going on.

Cloud stood him up.

This had never happened to him before and imagining that Cloud would be the first to leave him hanging left a stabbing sickness inside. Zack pictured Cloud's sweet face and tried to recall the eagerness in his eyes, but he couldn't. Perhaps he had seen only what he wanted to see. _You don't know what he's really like. _Was Cloud a guy who enjoyed attention?

Zack hid his face in his hands, humiliated.

His PHS buzzed and it was a moment before he answered the call. "What's up?"

"Hey buddy, wanna hang out today? I _know _you don't have any work." It was Kunsel and Zack struggled to reply. He wanted to mope and nurse his injury. "Zack?" But he realised Kunsel would make him feel better.

"Yeah, sure. Where abouts? My place?" He hadn't invited Kunsel over in too long.

"For real? Yes! You're quarters are sweet. I'll be there in half an hour."

"Alright, see ya."

"You OK?"

"I'll tell you when I see you." Zack hung up and stared at the floor for what seemed like ages. Rooted to the spot, his thoughts spiralled around Cloud and Kunsel. Did he wait and hope that this was a misunderstanding, or did he give into Kunsel?

No one came to the virtual training rooms and, when he left, Cloud was still no where to be seen.


	9. Some Weeks Never End

**A/N: There are only 7 more chapters. The end approaches...**

* * *

******Monday Morning**

Cloud opened his eyes only because his body ached. He wondered if his mattress was lumpier than usual or if he had slept wrong. He inhaled the smell of his duvet and its familiar scent of washing powder, then checked his alarm clock. It was 5AM. The usual sense of routine déjà vu came over him.

Cloud rolled out of bed and tried to loosen his sore joints. What day was it, Sunday? A surge of butterflies filled his stomach as Cloud remembered he was meant to meet Zack today. He checked his clock and his stomach dropped like a lead balloon. It was Monday.

Where had the day gone? He almost tore out his hair tying to recall if he had slept through all of Sunday. Was this a lingering side effect of the injuries he'd suffered during the explosion? Perhaps Cloud had met up with Zack but had forgotten it. He began to hyperventilate, panicked to think he could forget their first official date. Why did his limbs hurt _so much_?

He decided to wash, hoping a shower would calm him down. He had to see Zack later, he had to know if he'd ruined everything by sleeping all day, but first, Could would make himself presentable. Just as he was about to head out the door, one foot already in the corridor, he saw a flash of Hojo's face in his mind.

Cloud froze and clung to the image, digging through his memories. His hands began to shake.

Turning slowly, Cloud stepped back into his room, closing the door again, and approached his wardrobe mirror. He could see, even at a distance, that his eyes had changed. They were a shocking blue, too blue, and the pupils were thin, reptilian strips. Faintness came over him but Cloud fought it off. He removed his shirt and examined the unhealthy grey tinge to his skin, his refined arms, his strong stomach, the now visible blue veins over his body.

But his face looked the most different. Pulpy pallor, grey lips, silverish hair and a few burst capillaries beneath the skin.

Repulsed, Cloud staggered away so he didn't have to look at himself. Finally, he touched the swollen bruise on his bicep where the needle had pierced his skin.

He knew this was something to be officially reported but he didn't want to tell anyone before Zack. Who else would know what to do, or know the right things to say? Who else would know the right people to inform?

A rasping sound filled his ears, his own breath, as Cloud began to dress. He tore his blanket off his bed and threw it over his head - _I need help, I need help, somebody help! _Hidden beneath a sheet of wool, the ShinRa logo emblazoned across its surface, Cloud ran as fast as he could.

He should have stayed in his room.

* * *

Zack really did have sweet quarters. Being the type of guy with minimal possessions and a feeble amount of clutter, his place had a spartan feel. At the back of his place was the bedroom; a bed, a closet and clothes everywhere but on their hangers. He had a few posters that he'd stolen from around the ShinRa campus; some where of Sephiroth, others of Angeal and Genesis, some were just recruitment posters with catchy slogans; but that was it.

Down the hallway, in the middle of Zack's quarters, was the kitchen. A narrow cube with a sink that could bread dirty dishes and pans like a plague. But the kitchen had a wall-window that looked onto the living-room, giving the place a deceivingly spacious feel.

And in the living-room, squashed up on the one luxury couch, slept Kunsel and Zack. The TV murmured and blurred with the faces of different news reporters, its harsh light flickering across Zack's heavy eyelids. Attempting to shift position, a sharp pain shot down his neck and he opened his eyes.

Looking down, he saw Kunsel snoring on his chest and Zack smoothed one hand across his friend's back.

"You've always been there for me…" he whispered.

They'd fallen asleep in uniform and tangled into the oddest position during the night. Zack wanted to move, his neck sore from lying on the arm-rest, but the rest of him was comfortable. It surprised him that Kunsel hadn't shown any excitement when he'd heard that Cloud had stood him up. He'd just listened, he'd squeezed his hand.

A part of Zack kept thinking, _Maybe I just didn't look hard enough. _But, with Kunsel pressed against him, comforting and safe, he dismissed these wishful thoughts. A bigger part of him didn't believe it could be true and, even if it was, to consider the possibility dragged him down into a sinking, guilty whirlpool. What if he hadn't looked hard enough?

Zack pressed his face into Kunsel's brown hair and screwed his eyes shut. This right here, this friendship had always been staring him in the face and he'd never given it a proper chance to grow into more. He stroked his fingers down Kunsel's arm, tracing the ridges and callouses of a fellow soldier.

Zack thought of all the times Kunsel had gone out of his way to help him; be it information, cover for an absence, warning him of suspicious colleagues, fetching missing equipment - once, Kunsel had even written one of Zack's test reports. If it hadn't been for Kunsel, he wouldn't have made it to Second Class SOLDIER as easily as he had done. Angeal had spotted him, certainly, but before that Kunsel had been the one to push him to do his best.

Thinking of Angeal worsened the tension in Zack's stomach. He gripped Kunsel tighter, never wanting to lose him.

The strength of his grip stirred Kunsel and he looked up at Zack in groggy confusion. "Oh, 'ello," he mumbled. They shifted and twisted until they fit together better. With a gentle smile, Kunsel leant over Zack and his worries faded away. Who didn't desire to be looked at in such a way; as if no one else mattered?

"Your sleepy-eyes are adorable," Kunsel said.

Zack pretended to glare, not giving into compliments so easily. Shaking his head, Kunsel brushed Zack's cheek with tender fingers. The feeling melted into his skin and flushed across his jaw. He closed his eyes, thinking of Cloud - still wishing that he'd snatched a chance to kiss him, just to know what it felt like.

Before Zack started hoping that there was still a chance, Kunsel lowered his head. Their lips brushed and it sent shivers throughout Zack's limbs. He opened his eyes, a surge of affection expanding in his chest. No one else knew him the way Kunsel did, no one else would accept him for all his faults as well as his attributes.

Pulling gently on Kunsel's neck, they came together with slow, hungry and deliberate kisses. Zack stroked his face, wondering why he'd never let himself enjoy this before now. Kunsel's breath spilled down his chin and warmed his neck, his teeth biting softly at Zack's lower lip.

All his troubles disappeared and nothing felt as real as holding his best friend. He embraced the safety and familiarity that was Kunsel, his hands roaming over his smooth uniform. They fell closer together and a teasing warmth spread down Zack's stomach. He let Kunsel roll on top of him and arched his hips up. Zack was not afraid to give into him - not any more.

He tugged Kunsel's shirt out of its belt and pressed his hands on the hot, available skin. A throaty sigh escaped Kunsel, rushing over Zack's neck as he draped down to caress it with his swelling lips.

They rocked together, touching all they could, and Zack soared inside as he lost himself in their pleasures. His thoughts tumbled without focus, a dull droning echoing in his ears. But just as he began lifting off Kunsel's sweater, Zack froze. The droning sound wasn't in his head, it was outside.

"Stop," he whispered. "_Stop_." But Kunsel didn't listen. Concerned by the noise, Zack grabbed his shoulders and held him back. "Stop!"

"What is it?" Kunsel panted. "What's wrong?"

"Listen…"

They went silent, straining to hear over the babbling television, but there was no mistaking it. Zack's quarters weren't near to the centre of the ShinRa complex, but everyone knew the warning sirens. And, listening hard enough, he could just make out a cool female voice saying: _Activate Combat Mode._

Both Zack and Kunsel sprang to their feet.

* * *

He thought of Cloud's name with every pounding footfall. The last time ShinRa had been attacked, Cloud had suffered greatly. Zack couldn't stand to imagine the repercussions if he wasn't there to look out for him - working by Cloud's side.

For now, Kunsel ran beside him, almost all the way to the main building, but he had to report to his commander in building C6. He slowed but not without grabbing Zack's arm first. They stumbled to a stand-still and Zack forced himself not to tear away. He had to keep running, he had to find Cloud before his nerves knotted into a blind panic.

"Stay safe," said Kunsel, his voice muffled under his helmet.

"You too." Zack calmed a little as Kunsel gripped the back of his neck and gave a reassuring squeeze. The sensation ebbed away as Kunsel disappeared through the main doors of C6.

Steadying himself, Zack raced on. As he approached the towering construction in the centre of ShinRa's complex he noticed the windows had already been locked down. Troops of infantry men jogged across the main plaza, rifles in hand, as business personnel were being evacuated. Red beacons flashed across the rooftops and snipers were placed facing the various exit points. Soon, helicopters would take to the skies like blackbirds against the grey morning light.

A buzzing sensation filled Zack's back pocket and he flipped open his PHS. "Where to, sir?"

"Head for the roof immediately," replied Director Lazard.

"What are we dealin' with?"

"Unknown. We're getting mixed reports."

"Alright, you can count on me."

Zack hung up, sprinting for one of the buildings with a helipad, and began climbing the ladder that lead to the roof. His arms burned as he tried to skip rungs, fear for Cloud's safety still ringing in his ears. He had to be rational. Cloud was a fair fighter, and he'd have backup. Sergeant Gomez was looking out for him and all other cadets under his command. Zack couldn't let this get in the way, he had to focus.

He wished he had Angeal.

Reaching the top, the waiting helicopter slid its door closed. Zack didn't try shouting above the roaring winds. He grappled to his feet and threw himself at the door. The two suited men inside lurched in surprise, but slid it open for him.

"I need to get to the main roof!" Zack bellowed, hurting his throat. They understood and the bulkiest of the two, the one with sunglasses, moved aside so Zack could slip into the back. As the craft rose into the air, Zack slid open the back door and clung to the overhead railing. Excitement and adrenaline spiked his blood as he watched the ground shrink away.

They looped the main building, passing hundreds of blast-protected windows. Zack clenched the railing harder, glad that his sweating palms were hidden inside leather gloves. He tightened the sword strap around his chest with one sharp tug and tried to breath normally. He couldn't stop shaking. What had infiltrated ShinRa this time? Could it be clones of Angeal? If Genesis could go missing for months, then show up with a hundred copies, why not Angeal, too? No way could ShinRa be undermined _twice _in only four or five weeks.

The helicopter crested over the roof, but nothing was there. Zack narrowed his eyes, wondering what he should do. If Lazard had told him to come up here, the target had to be on the move. If it wasn't here yet, then it soon would be.

As they flew directly over the roof, Zack took a deep breath and launched himself from the craft. He'd done this once before under much more dangerous circumstances (he'd risked jumping onto a moving train, to be precise) and, with a practised flip and kick, Zack landed without injury, sinking into the ground to absorb shock.

The wind drummed in his ears and rippled through his uniform. Whatever was coming for him wouldn't escape this time. No sooner had he straightened up to his full height than the rooftop door burst open. Zack whipped around, blade flashing into his hands with a menacing twirl.

"What the…?!" Zack muttered. He'd never seen anything like it. Humanoid in shape, it had grey-blue skin and blood-shot eyes. If it had a gender, Zack would have placed it as male, but what surprised him was that it wore clothes and the creature had a delicate face. It didn't quite match its broad limbs. If anything, it wasn't a clone of Angeal.

It came to a halt at the sight of Zack and he swung his blade, testing to see how it would attack. Instead, the creature gasped and tears filling its eyes. With a laugh that sounded more like a sob, it staggered forward. Repulsed, Zack reacted by flanking its left side, sword preparing to land a devastating blow.

"ZACK!" it screamed.

Shocked, he redirected his swing, narrowly missing the creature's midsection. Stumbling to the other side of the roof, Zack turned back to it. His heart pounded hard against his chest. He tried to think who it looked like, who it might be a clone of, and he realised just as it opened its mouth to tell him.

"It's me! Cloud!"

Zack dropped his sword, head swaying. What had happened? It couldn't be true, but he already knew that it was. He'd lost Cloud. Everyone he loved had turned into a monster. Kunsel had to be next. The city of Midgar stretched out behind Cloud like a barren wasteland; a dark, jagged landscape that had lured them in with promises of a better future.

"Please believe me!" Cloud cried, hurrying closer.

Unwilling to move, Zack tried to tell himself it was a dream, but as the clone came closer he reacted as knew he should. Clenching his fist, Zack swung his hand into the monster's cheek. It took the blow well and barely staggered, but that didn't deter him.

"Where's Cloud?" he bellowed, driving another swing into its abdomen. "What have you done with him?!"

"Stop! It's me! It's me!"

The monster didn't strike Zack in return, occupied with defending his blows. Zack wanted the fight to be over. He should have looked harder yesterday, he shouldn't have let this happen. As soon as this monster was spitting blood and answers, Zack vowed he'd find Cloud - he'd find Angeal, too. He'd desert ShinRa if he had to but he couldn't stay here any longer.

The clone started fighting back at last and, with a frightening amount of strength, it punched Zack's shoulder hard enough to almost dislocate. Hindered by the stab of pain, the clone tackled Zack to the ground and pinned him down.

"Hojo did this!" it shouted in his ear. "I should have listened to you, but I didn't. He did this, Zack! It's really me. He has some formula - please believe me!"

No matter how he tried, Zack couldn't push it off and he heaved with fury. Panting, Zack stared into its blistering-blue eyes and sickly, veined skin. It stared back, searching for a spark of recognition. The terror and familiarity in its gaze seared Zack to the very core. What monster could look at a person this way? He saw its suffering and longed for the underlying tenderness to be real.

"Cloud?" he said.

Cloud nodded, his silver hair bobbing. "Yeah, I know." He took a quivering, tearful breath, but managed to keep it together. "Not my best."

Zack wanted them to merge together. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up somewhere else with Cloud in his arms.

Above Cloud's head, Zack saw the helicopter lower its guns. Now that they weren't thrashing around, they had a clear shot. He stopped breathing, eyes wide, and pulled Cloud into a fierce grip. Throwing all his weight to the side, Zack rolled them out of the line of fire as bullets tore up the concrete. He jumped to his feet and waved his arms.

"HEY! DON'T SHOOT!"

"Move out the way, Fair," said a smarmy, irritated voice through the helicopter's speakers - presumably the pilot. The man wearing sunglasses opened the rear door and knelt down with a light-support-weapon. But he didn't fire. As soon as he'd peered down the SUSAT, he looked up again, mouth hanging open.

"Woah man," said the pilot.

As Zack twisted around to see what they were staring at, Cloud grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Their eyes were level but Zack's attention was elsewhere. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of a magnificent white wing sprouting from Cloud's shoulder.

"I got you," Cloud said, both arms pinning Zack to his chest. Sinking into a crouch, they then shot into the air with one powerful push.

_What the fuck's goin' on? _was all Zack could think as the wind lashed his cheeks and his hands clung to Cloud's shoulders.


	10. Monday

**A/N: It's incredibly difficult not to go back to older chapters and edit my old writing style. But I'm going to keep pushing forward and not get distracted by improving all that just yet. I hope you enjoy where this is going. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for reading. **

* * *

The world stood still. As Cloud soared through the sky, his hands clamped beneath Zack's armpits, he knew he'd left a piece of himself behind - lost somewhere in ShinRa with his dreams of becoming a SOLDIER. He wondered what Soshi might have said.

_But I can fly._

Cloud had noticed his back aching as if the muscles had grown ten times too big, but a _wing_ was the last thing that crossed his mind. The aching had peaked on the rooftop, his heart racing in terror, certain a few bullets were about to send him tumbling off the roof. And then it had burst from Cloud's shoulder like a spear, stretching into its true shape in seconds.

It should have shocked him more than it did. In the back of his mind, Cloud wanted to yell, but his instructors had always told him, "_When the time comes to panic or take action, to run from the sight of blood or bandage up a severed limb - you'll get the job done. Trust me. Panicking will be the last thing on your mind." _

And they were right. Instantly, Cloud had known he could escape.

Midgar spread below them, dusted in morning mist and shimmering with lights in the darker districts. Cloud thought of it like an inverted sky built into the land. Stars among people. If only it felt the same at ground level.

Closing his eyes, Cloud concentrated on his new found strength and the rippling sensation in his back; a rough wave of energy every time his wing beat against the wind-currents. He knew he couldn't go far, not whilst carrying Zack, but for one brilliant moment Cloud considered this a gift.

Zack squirmed in his grip and Cloud felt his arms trembling, fighting to hold on. He opened his eyes and looked down. Zack was failing his legs, staring at the drop below him intensely; as if he believed he might fall the second he glanced away. Cloud tightened his grip, trying to give a reassuring squeeze. Neither of them could speak above the wind, but Cloud wanted to say that he'd never let him fall.

Wind made Cloud's eyes water and chilled his arms, but Midgar was soon behind them and he knew he had the strength to reach one of the mountainous outcroppings. The wasteland proper stretched into the horizon. The divide between Midgar and the wasteland was so severe, divided by a literal wall, that it took Cloud a moment to realise where the buildings had gone.

He flew to the east, his eyes on a narrow pass, and began their decent.

The parched earth looked a lot more solid with each second they got closer and Cloud tried to focus, tried to slow down.

"Careful!" Zack cried, feet treading the air again.

"I'm trying!"

Cloud saw no easy way of landing. How did he minimise his forward velocity with only one wing? "Get ready!" he cried, and let go of Zack a few metres above the ground. He disappeared from sight the second Cloud let go, but he heard him yell in surprise and hit the ground hard.

Cloud travelled forward a few more yards, struggling to pull his feet underneath him _and _turn his wing out to catch the air. It wouldn't cooperate! He touched land on his tiptoes and only made it a few paces before he lost balance, tripped in a crack and skidded across the ground, hands first.

For a moment, all Cloud could hear was gravel resettling, before Zack started coughing on the dust behind him.

"You alive?" he called out.

Wheezing, Cloud sat up as tremors coursed down his legs. "Yeah," he said, looking up at the strip of sky now so far away. They sat in a gorge. The land rose up either side of them for miles, cut away over thousands of years by a river that had eventually run dry. Different colours patterned the bedrock and boulders blocked parts of the natural pass. Where did they go now?

Cloud tensed, staring into the shadows ahead of him. What if Zack didn't want to go with him? Why should he? Cloud couldn't go back, not without proof that he wasn't a monster, and he couldn't expect Zack to ruin his reputation by helping ShinRa's newest target. They'd probably list Zack as 'abducted'. Cloud hid his face in his hands. What had he done? It was all his fault!

If ShinRa didn't find them, then the Turks surely would. He'd heard about them. Men in suits, deadly and cold-hearted. They wouldn't even let Cloud draw breath to explain who he was, they'd shoot him on the spot. Cloud realised that the one person he needed to confess, was now well protected in a medical lab and surrounded by SOLDIERs. Maybe Sergeant Gomez would report his absence, unless this had been the plan all along - to test on him.

Cloud had nowhere to go. He couldn't involve his mother or Tifa, but he couldn't live in the wasteland or in other cities, either. Cloud looked at his unnaturally coloured hands. No one could hide him.

Looking up as his wing, Cloud flexed the tendons, wondering if he could retract it again. It didn't look hopeful. He was a walking beacon, or, technically, a flying one. How long would it take for the Turks or the air-patrol units to find them?

"I'm sorry," Cloud said, not looking behind him. "I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble. I wasn't thinking. I can't take you back but… If I leave you here, at least it'll look like you weren't trying to help me."

"What are you talking about?" Zack whispered. He heard Zack get up to his feet and move closer.

Everything was ruined. Cloud wanted to run and hide and never look back. After everything Zack had done for him, Cloud felt more than grateful. He wanted to go back to the virtual training room and get to the next level, he wanted to go to the noodle bar again and he wanted to have that date. He wanted Zack.

But Cloud realised, too slow, he couldn't trust anyone now. In fact, what if Zack had somehow informed ShinRa of their location! He was bound by duty and honour, after all! He had all the latest gadgets, he could easily switch on a tracking device. Cloud leapt to his feet and turned on Zack, accidentally knocking the latter's hand away. He had been about to touch Cloud's shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Zack, a hint of caution in his stance. Even Cloud couldn't fault him for that.

"I…" He stopped, lost for words. From the look on Zack's face, Cloud no longer feared him giving away their position. Anguish shadowed Zack's eyes and spoke of how much he cared. He _cared_. Cloud knew he could runaway this very moment, and Zack would let him escape.

"I…" His heart and head both wanted to speak. Both wanted to different things. With a sad smile, Cloud decided it was best to say nothing at all.

He stretched out his wing and bent his knees.

"Cloud!" gasped Zack.

But Cloud looked away, peering up at the strip of sky. He noticed it wasn't tinted quite so green from all the city's pollution out here. With a strong push his feet left the ground.

"NO!"

A solid object smashed into his midsection and wrapped around him in a vice-like grip. They flew backwards, the breath knocked from Cloud's lungs, and together Zack and Cloud hit the dirt. The shock forced them apart and they rolled onto opposite sides of the gorge.

Wheezing, unable to get his breath back, Cloud's eyes watered and blurred. In seconds he felt Zack hands on his shoulders and let himself be pushed over. He stared up, blinking hard to get a clear view of the SOLDIER leaning over him. Blood oozed from several cuts on Zack's forehead and his face was powdered with dust; the dirt already embedded in his long hair.

"You think you can run away?" he cried, voice rough. "Do you think you can just leave me here?" Zack shook his head and screwed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, Cloud noticed his tears like a spear to the chest. "Well you and everyone else! Does no one trust me? Do you think I'm that bad of a friend?" His voice broke on the last word and Zack bowed his head.

"No," croaked Cloud, "you're my best friend."

Silence.

"I don't know what's happening," Cloud said. "I'm not - I'm not hiding anything." He wanted to reach up and pull Zack close. The earth seemed to be spinning beneath him and a tingling filled the back of Cloud's head. They were so close, he just wanted to breach the last distance between them.

"I might be a SOLDIER," said Zack, "but that doesn't mean I won't ignore protocol. I'm sorry that - I'm sorry this happened. Just don't… You can't…" The gap between them grew smaller. "Please…"

Zack lowered to the floor, half on top of him, and they melted together in a fierce hold. A feeling of wonder and remorse exploded inside Cloud's chest. At last! The circumstances were not what he'd dreamed of, and they could only get worse, but they were together. Out of everyone on the planet, Zack chose him.

Cloud smoothed his hands over Zack's shoulders and into his hair, overwhelmed by a feeling of need for this man. He wanted to know every curve of Zack's body and every dream in his head. He pressed his cheek against Zack's and, as his fear dissipated, he couldn't help but laugh - hot tears spilling into his ears.

"I'm sorry," sniffed Zack, his words echoing against the hollow of Cloud's neck. "I don't know what this is, but we'll fix it." He pushed up and looked Cloud dead in the eye. "Something's going on, and I'm gonna find out what. I'm gonna find Angeal, I'm gonna prove he's not a traitor, and I'm gonna help you!"

"But, won't they demote you? Or arrest you?" Staring up into such a determined face made Cloud feel older than he really was. He already knew Zack's answer, and he prayed that nothing would tear them apart.

"I told you why I wanted you as an apprentice, Cloud. First Genesis disappeared, then Angeal, now you're being tested on… But I didn't tell you everything. When you were out of sorts a while back, I was sent on a few missions with the leader of the Turks, and sometimes Sephiroth. You probably didn't notice I was gone, but we found a lot of trails that seemed to go no where."

Cloud's face burned in embarrassment. He hadn't noticed. In fact, the weeks during his recovery and coming to terms with Soshi's death had passed in a blur.

"Hojo isn't the only super scientist around these parts. There's another one, he's called Hollander - just as wacky, and he's working with Genesis. I don't know how exactly, but they're playing around with human experimentation and I know they've done something to Angeal - brainwashed him maybe. Genesis speaks in so many riddles though, it's impossible to get an idea of what they _want_. But Cloud…" Zack's gaze travelled to the wing sprawled across the ground. "I've seen this before. Genesis has one and… And so does Angeal."

"They do?" Cloud rubbed his eyes, drying his tears, and pushed into the sitting position. They remained close and, inch-by-inch, Zack wrapped his hand around Cloud's.

"Cutting out all the crap I went through to learn these things, yes. They do. I didn't think you'd be a part of it but at least you're still here, right? You've not disappeared." He squeezed Cloud's fingers.

"I won't disappear. I promise."

Zack smiled briefly, before misery swept over him again. He touched Cloud's cheek and the sensation fluttered through his head, like falling through silk.

"Do you know what Angeal said to me not too long ago?" he said. Cloud didn't waiver from his steady gaze, dreading the answer. "He said, 'Our enemy is all that creates suffering'. He meant ShinRa. And then he disappeared, even though I said I'd help him. Thing is, I don't know how I can help… All I know is, SOLDIER doesn't mean monster. It - it can't."

There was a thud behind one of the boulders. Jumping out of his skin, Cloud almost hit Zack in the face in alarm. _They've found us already? _They both scrambled to their feet, a black feather brushing past Cloud's nose. He looked up and saw more of them spiralling downward.

"Well, isn't this endearing," said a mirthless, drawling voice. A figure dressed in cardinal and ash-grey rose to their feet. "Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end. Quietly, but surely."

"Genesis!" cried Zack, pushing forward. "Are you following me? What's happened to you?"

Even though Cloud had never seen much of Genesis in person - only a few glimpses at his induction ceremony - he could see that Genesis was altered. His red hair and the shoulders of long, signature coat had been bleached of colour, and it seemed the affliction was seeping down his body. And, just as Zack had said, a glistening black wing stretched from his left shoulder.

Genesis sneered at Zack. "If you still have to ask, Puppy, maybe you're in over your head. I'm not here for you."

A chill sank into Cloud's bones, but he held onto his courage as Zack threw out a protective arm in front of him.

Genesis sighed, as if dealing with Zack was hardly worth the effort. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow," he said. "We may be monsters now, even you, Zack, but within that boy resides the gift of the goddess."

Cloud glared at the finger pointing at him, daring him to make a move.

"What the _hell _are you talking about?" cried Zack.

"I should have been the hero," replied Genesis, "but Sephiroth is instead. Petty, in hindsight. Now, what I want most is the gift of the goddess. Only Hollander can stop the degradation process - only he can save us from being monsters, and he's going to do it with that boy. Cloud, if you'd be so kind…"

Genesis stretched out his arm and wing, as if beckoning Cloud to come and stand by his side. Cloud considered him and his unnatural looks. Whatever was happening to his body was probably happening to Cloud, too. Degradation didn't sound good. Did Genesis know a cure? Was that the gift of the goddess?

"We're not going to hurt you," Genesis added.

"Don't move an inch," said Zack, and Cloud shrank from his hard glare. "What do you think you're doing, Genesis? I told Angeal I'd help, but this - all the people you've hurt… Where's your honour? You're not taking Cloud, do you hear me? You're gonna spell everything out for us, and with none of your damned LOVELESS quotes!"

With a flutter of his wing, Genesis hoped onto a boulder and stared down in disdain. Cloud watched in awe, wishing he looked so magnificent. But he clenched his hands, telling himself to stay strong. Zack would get them through this, he'd figure something out. All Cloud had to do was fight at his side and help him find the truth.

"It doesn't matter," said Genesis. "You'll go to him yourselves. Hollander is in a ruined bath house in Modeoheim."

Zack growled, reaching for his shoulder as if groping for his sword - the one he'd dropped on the roof. "And what makes you think I'd be so stupid as to go there?"

"Because Angeal's waiting for you."

The words hit Cloud as much as they affected Zack. He worried what this would make him do as he watched Zack turn away. Cloud tried to catch his eye, wanting to comfort him and grab his shoulders to shake a smile back onto his face. _You can fix this_, he thought, _you always take things in your stride. _No matter how he willed for it though, Zack didn't take it well, especially after what Genesis said next.

"He expects you to honour your promise."

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about -" But as soon as Zack began, Genesis flexed his wing and took off, feathers falling like snow. "DAMN YOU!"

As Zack raced off to stand in the centre of the feather storm, Cloud felt a lash of pain shoot down his arms and through his fingers. He held his breath and kept quiet. Whatever was going on seemed important and it directly involved him now. Cloud thought about running and going into hiding again, but the fiery aching in his joints told him things were going to get worse for him. Degradation, huh?

Perhaps this was the mayhem Zack had tried to prepare him for. He'd wanted to train Cloud, he'd wanted to his trust and he'd wanted to tell Cloud: _something is wrong with our job. _He hadn't taken Zack seriously. It had seemed more like stress talking and, really, what did Cloud care about the finer company politics? He had Zack Fair's attention.

Stupid of him.

Closing his eyes, a dark, hollow fear opened up inside. They had to run, and they had to run now. Gathering the rest of his new found strength, Cloud concentrated on moving his wing and began charging at Zack. He thudded into his back, feet already hovering off the ground, and wrapped his arms around Zack's waist.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"We're going to Modeoheim," Cloud said calmly, eyes fixed on the winding route of the gorge.

"The hell we are!"

"You need to face Angeal." They streaked between the bedrock, following the dusty trail. Cloud hoped to put more distance between them and Midgar before arching into the clear sky. "And I need to find a cure."

Zack didn't answer, his hands tightening around Cloud's forearms.

"Can you get out your PHS?" asked Cloud. "I'm not sure how to get there."

They sailed the winds for a good few miles before a village came into view. They descended into an empty field and, after a long hour of rest, Cloud struggled and spasmed as he concentrated on retracting his wing. It would take practice to use it properly, and he didn't relish the thought. Pushing it out had felt like ripping open his back, pulling it back in didn't feel any better.

Sweating and shivering, he clung to Zack as they walked onward through the fields.

By night time, Zack announced that they weren't far and would reach Modeoheim by tomorrow afternoon. They found an abandoned barn and decided to spend the night there. Zack wrenched aside the rotting door and bounded inside.

"Woah, check it out!" he cried. "This thing is pretty decent."

Warmth filled Cloud to see some of his usual cheer again. Zack had been brooding all day, not that Cloud could blame him. He followed him inside, listening to bats flutter in and out near the roof. Just as he made it to the back of the barn, a jarring stab of agony went from his head to his toes.

Unable to hide how much it hurt, Cloud strangled a cry of surprise and buckled. In a flash, Zack's arms were around him. Cloud wanted to burst. If his arms hadn't felt severed, he would've have held him back. His skin felt ready to split open like plum left out in the sun. Even so, Cloud's face burned for different reasons and his overwhelming affection for Zack only made everything seem more hopeless.

"What's wrong?" asked Zack. "Are you hurt?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Don't worry. I've got you, man. C'mon." Half dragging him, Zack helped him to the wall where they sat down. He gripped Cloud's arms as if afraid of letting him go.

They stared at each other. Despite the searing, pulsing discomfort in his body, all Cloud could think about was the rippling, twisting desire in his stomach. With a smile, Zack pulled him between his legs and held him close, chin resting on Cloud's head.

Their bare arms touched like fire meeting wood. Each brush burned like being glazed by the sun and, for a moment, Cloud couldn't move. He clung on as if his will alone would keep them together, keep them safe.

Trembling, head bowed with shyness even still, Cloud raised himself nose to nose with the one person he'd been dreaming about all these weeks. Zack's hand flowed up his back, over his shoulder and cupped his cheek. Heart pounding so hard Cloud wondered if Zack could hear it too, he closed his eyes and absorbed the amazing allure Zack held over him.

A soft kiss met Cloud's lips. Pleasure ruptured inside his head and he smiled at Zack's gentleness. The discomfort in Cloud's joints ebbed away as they moulded together over and over again. He was certain he'd never find anyone else who'd kiss him like this, who'd make it feel like his whole body floated off the floor. Of all the things he'd dreamed of finding in Midgar, this surpassed them all.

Neither of them suffered the cold that night as they lay wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

They should be asleep by now.

Tiptoeing through the corn-stalks, resisting the urge to brush pollen off of her suit, Cissnai peeked inside the barn. Yes, there they were, entwined together and snoring like they hadn't slept in years. It warmed the cockles of her heart. Idiots. They'd been so easy to find.

Her cell phone buzzed in her back pocket. Dashing away from the rotten doors, Cissnai flipped it open. "Hello?" she whispered.

"Cissnai, have you found anything?"

She looked back at the barn, torn by duty and friendship. Perhaps she could confront Zack and ask him what was going on. She found it hard to believe that he was working with Genesis and Angeal. "No sir, nothing to report yet."

Tseng sighed down the microphone. "Keep looking."

"Yessir."

Despite the chill, Cissnai watched over Zack and his friend throughout the night, wondering what she should do. Then she slipped away without a trace as sunlight paled the horizon.


End file.
